


Song of the Palace

by OMGitsgreen



Series: Song of the Palace [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, Gen, Happy Hungry Bunch - Freeform, What else could you possibly want?, Yona is Badass Harem Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hak…I am going to become the Empress of the Kouka Empire.” Yona said, standing up on unsteady legs. “I will show everyone that I can do more for this country then anyone ever expected. I will…I will become the greatest ruler the people have ever known. That way…that way I can prove them all wrong." After the death of her father, Emperor Il, Yona assumes the throne of the Kouka Empire in a tumultuous time. In order to maintain power she must gather her allies and play the games by rules not her own, while coming close to losing what she holds most dear. But thankfully, it's time to turn the tables on an unexpecting kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. This has now become an actual thing that I'm writing. Huzzah! Yona with an actual harem fic as now a reality. Everyone was really curious at how I would pull this off, and I'm slightly nervous about introducing my first attempt at a Yona POV fic. But hey. Also, those worried about Soo-Won's role from the first chapter, please keep in mind that this is a Yona POV (and she isn't an omnipotent narrator or wholly reliable), and I will be developing him further as the story goes along.

Song of the Palace

By Bai Juyi (772-846)

(translated from original Chinese)

_Her handkerchief all soaked in tears, she cannot dream,_  
_In deepest night before the palace voices sing._  
_Her rosy cheeks aren't old, but first love has been cut,_  
_Leaning, wreathed in smoke, she sits until the dawn._

* * *

When Emperor Il passed away, Yona was not able to wrap her mind around the permanence of his death. She had known that her father had been ill for some time, for after her mother’s passing as a child the Emperor had been shocked and had never quite shaken the weight of grief from his body. He would certainly be known as a competent Emperor. Not the brazen, powerful Emperor his father had been, nor the mad-destructive Emperor his own father had deposed. But the country had existed in a state of ill-at-ease for his ten year reign, and his passing served only as neighborhood gossip among the commoners. The country would go through the motions of respect, and a few tears might be shed, but Emperor Il’s reign on the whole would certainly be a simple footnote in history.

But to Yona, as she watched her father be buried in the crypt of her own forefathers, she mourned a father who had always been kind and gentle. A good man through and through, who had truly cherished his family. Yona walked throughout the castle in a daze upon the day of his funeral, face as pale as the pearls and white funeral robes she was clad in, running her fingers aimlessly through her red hair as she attempted to piece together the narrative of a life without her father. It was as if a strange fog had settled over everything, the world felt alien and completely different, and she felt suffocatingly alone. For days before the funeral she had wandered about the inner palace, food tasting as if it were made of ash, always cold no matter how many layers she buried herself beneath. But as the funeral came and went, she had begun to rouse herself from the fog, and as she did the weight of grief truly settled upon her shoulders.

She sat in her rooms afterwards, clutching those earrings which her father had once lovingly slipped into her ears, when a knock came by the entrance to her rooms. Yona quickly attempted to fix her ruffled appearance, knowing she could only do so much to hide her puffy eyes and flushed face as she turned to see her cousin Soo-Won at the door instead of the lady-in-waiting she had expected. Her heart leapt. The whole day he had been so distant to her, and Yona had hoped maybe it had been because Soo-Won thought she had needed space. But just his presence now made her yearn to run into his arms. Yona had adored her cousin for many years, loved him deeply. But they had been kept apart recently by her father, who had expressed his displeasure in her fancy of Soo-Won. But at least now, Yona thought, they would be together.

“Soo-Won.” Yona said, relieved.

“Yona, will you allow me in?” Soo-Won asked, and Yona nodded, as her cousin sat at the table opposite of her, giving Yona a sad smile. “I am so sorry, Yona. For your father’s death.”

“It is alright.” Yona said, trying her hardest to smile though it felt so wrong. “Father and Mother are now reunited in heaven, I know this. At least now his heart can be at ease.”

“That isn’t true.” Soo-Won said, reaching out to grasp her hand. “He left you behind, didn’t he? He couldn’t be happy about that.”

“Soo-Won…” Yona murmured, desperately trying to fight, and succeeding to fight back her rogue tears. “It is a small comfort to me.”

For a few moments they sat there, neither of them breaking the silence between them, before finally Soo-Won sighed heavily, the clouds of something shifting upon his face and alerting her.

“Yona, I am sorry if this is sudden, and the timing is inappropriate, but do you have someone promised?”

“You mean a…fiancé?” Yona asked numbly, “I…no. Father gave me possible men, of course, but…I wasn’t promised to anyone.”

“You do realize…right now, because you have no husband nor fiancé, you are in line to inherit the throne, Yona. For there is no rule that prohibits female rulers.” Soo-Won said seriously and Yona blinked.

“Yes. I am.” Yona said before looking to Soo Won, and she saw an unreadable expression.

“Yona, are you serious about inheriting the throne? Of being Empress?” Soo Won asked and Yona retracted her hand, unable to shake the sinking feeling in her belly.

“Of course I am.” Yona said, “I have always been serious…about ruling with you.”

“Me?” Soo Won asked and Yona nodded.

“I…more than anything, Soo Won.” Yona admitted clutching her heart. “We could rule together, Soo-Won. Like I’ve always dreamed.”

For a moment he was silent and still, before shaking his head.

“No Yona. You cannot be ruler of this country.” Soo-Won said, and Yona stared at him in disbelief.

“Why?” Yona asked, feeling as if her heart was being torn asunder by Soo-Won’s cold eyes, his stone like features, so opposite of the child she had known and loved growing up. So different from the man she had dreamed of spending her life ruling besides.

“I do not wish to marry you. You are not fit. Most of the advisors agree. You are too soft, like your father. You do not have the capacity to see beyond your own emotions and desires. Only men with great ambitions have that, as my father did. Your father being named emperor was a mistake, and now I can restore this empire to its former glory where it has languished. All you must do, Yona, is when the meeting of the nobles and advisors is called, rescind your claim to the throne. I will assure you are taken care of-“

“No.” Yona said strongly. “I refuse.”

“Yona do not be difficult—“

“You are wrong.” Yona said, feeling the fire of indignation burn her, cutting through her heart ache with shocking clarity. “Maybe…maybe I am ignorant. But I can learn. I can be the ruler this empire needs. My father believed in me, so I will honor that wish!”

“Yona you have to be willing to sacrifice yourself. Do you have such an ambition?” Soo Won demanded and Yona slammed her hands on the table, the sound cracking with force as she stood up.

“I love this country. I will love this country more than myself or any of my desires. I will take this country as my own and forge it better! I will not be told what I can or cannot do when I haven’t tried, when I have people depending on me to try!” Yona told him firmly, standing tall despite the heartache and her tears. “I will be Empress. I shall not turn over the throne to you!”

“Yona-“

“Leave!” Yona half-screamed, “I am to be the Empress of Kouka. You will obey my commands even if you are kin!”

Soo-Won stood up, backing up slowly as if he was in disbelief, before frowning sadly and quickly exiting her quarters. As soon as she heard his hurried footsteps disappear from the inner castle, Yona crumpled onto the ground, heaving in sobs. She bit down upon her lips to contain her howls of grief and agony, a coppery tang filling her mouth as her stomach rolled and everything she had ever known slipped from her grasp like dust.

“Princess?” Yona looked up to see Hak, her childhood friend and the general of the armies of Kouka rush to her side. He was dressed still in his most lavish of armor for the funeral processions, a headband from which hung jeweled beads and exotic feathers decorated his night-dark hair, and thee scent of warmed sake and the wind through the oaks clung to him. However despite the finery of his garb, he was still as rugged and ruffled as usual, the Hak she had always known through and through. Normally Hak dressed much more casually when romping throughout the castle, going about his duties, but that day had been different. Still she felt her heart gladden at the welcome sight of him, but he was still different for a reason that ailed her. “Princess, what happened?”

Yona reached out to him, grasping his ornate sleeve, still sobbing childish sobs.

“Hak…are you on my side?” Yona begged him, “If…if you are with Soo-Won, you can go…just be honest…”

“Soo-Won?” Hak said, his face flashing with something dark before a look of understanding settled there. He shook his head and reached out to wipe her tears. “Soo Won is my friend, of course, but the Emperor ordered me to always protect you, and I intend to uphold that vow, Princess. No matter what, I will always be by your side.”

“Then…if only for a little, don’t look.” Yona begged him, burying her face in her hands as she cried. “Just…just…”

Yona felt a hand press against the top of her head, and a sheet flutter to cover her shoulders. And in the privacy of her suites, with her greatest ally and friend keeping watch, Yona cried her heart-sickness out of her aching chest until the sun rose on an uncertain dawn. As it did she looked upon it, her chest feeling empty, and she looked to the sky, as Hak stood beside her.

“Hak…I am going to become the Empress of the Kouka Empire.” Yona said, standing up on unsteady legs. “I will show everyone that I can do more for this country then anyone ever expected. I will…I will become the greatest ruler the people have ever known. That way…that way I can prove them all wrong. To do that, now more than ever, I need you. I need your support, and the military to back me. Soo-Won still could try to win the throne.”

Hak kneeled before her, taking her hand, his eyes gleaming with fierce determination.

“And you shall have it, Princess…no, Empress. That, and the whole world if you willed it.” Hak said with a smile that looked more like he was baring his teeth. “After all, if you are the one ordering me, how can I possibly lose? That selfish streak of yours is what I like about you, even if it is troublesome.”

“And he is not alone.” A voice came from the door. Yona blinked as Ik-Soo, the head of the order of priests bowed before her, dressed as well in the funeral garb of the sacred order, white robes with a red sash. The Priestly Order always dressed humbly, for that was how they showed devotion to the Gods. Ik-Soo, who was not only a powerful oracle but the head Priest was no exception, but he had obviously tidied himself in preparation for meeting with her. 

“Lord Priest…” Yona said and Ik-Soo gave a knowingly smile.

“The Order of Priests have spoken.” Ik-Soo explained, “We have fasted and meditated. The omens have been read in not only the sky, but in the bones of a sacrificed ram. And by doing so, the Gods conveyed their will to me. Among the people of this country, and to the Gods, the Emperor of Empress is meant to be the incarnation of the virtues of first King, King Hiryuu who descended from the heavens in order to build a kingdom worthy of human dignity. Princess, it is you who the Order of Priests will support to be next ruler, as the Gods have ordained us to do.”

“Thank you, Lord Priest.” Yona said bowing her head in respect and fealty to the Gods. “So this means I have both the military’s support and the support of the Order of Priests.”

“The Council of Lords and Advisors will certainly attempt to side with Soo-Won, Empress.” Hak said as he stood up, obviously deep in thought.

“Then it is them that I must convince.” Yona said pacing as her thoughts raced, “They will only see me as a sixteen year old girl they can push around and manipulate.”

“Then you must convince them of the strength of your will, your highness.” Ik-Soo said, and Yona looked at Ik-Soo, an idea dawning on her.

“Then we must act boldly. If I may command, Lord Priest. Make the Order of Priests’ intention to support me clear within the day, publicly. That shall make it harder for the Lords to attempt anything before they convene in a few days time.” Yona said and Ik-Soo smiled and bowed.

“As you command, Empress.” Ik-Soo soon hurried off. Yona looked at Hak, knowing her next move.

“Hak, I need plans for a military campaign.” Yona said, “One that will surely be successful. To convince the Lords and Advisors of my strength and my strategic prowess, and I need those plans by the time the Lords convene to discuss the passing of the title. I know my father did not allow me much education in terms of militaristic pursuits for I’m sure he was hoping that to be the prowess of my husband. But I must learn now, as well as swordsmanship and archery to prove I am not weak. Please. Teach me.” 

“Swordsmanship? Archery?” Hak asked, sounding concerned. “Empress, certainly you are not thinking of fighting on the front.”

“Not unless I have to, to boost morale. But that day might come, and I need to be prepared for that and any attempts that might be made to depose me by force.” Yona said firmly. “Please, Hak, I only ask because I know I can trust you with this.”

“Very well. But only archery first. And yes, I have an idea immediately for a campaign that I was trying to convince the previous Emperor to begin. Against the illegal traders and pirates in the oceans. Our naval capacity has been underutilized, Empress. And surely the building of ships and supplies will bring a boost to the economy, as well as a profitable warfare that the Lords can get behind.” Hak explained and Yona nodded. 

“That sounds perfect.” Yona said before walking out to view the courtyard, knowing that there was a world beyond that, a world she was planning on become responsible for. She now, more than ever, wanted to see it. To prove to those people of her intentions, and to everyone else her worth.

“You can do it, Empress. Even if you are just slightly crazy.” Hak said, ruffling Yona’s hair to her displeasure. “I know Emperor Il would be so proud of you right now.”

“I hope so.” Yona said, feeling her tears yet again burn her eyes, but this time she had the strength to hold them back. Her heart ached from loss, because truly she had lost more those past few days than ever before, and yet somehow she was still standing on the other side, and she had to become stronger than ever. “I really…really hope so.”


	2. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hak…I am going to become the Empress of the Kouka Empire.” Yona said, standing up on unsteady legs. “I will show everyone that I can do more for this country then anyone ever expected. I will…I will become the greatest ruler the people have ever known. That way…that way I can prove them all wrong." After the death of her father, Emperor Il, Yona assumes the throne of the Kouka Empire in a tumultuous time. In order to maintain power she must gather her allies and play the games by rules not her own, while coming close to losing what she holds most dear. But thankfully, it's time to turn the tables on an unexpecting kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Palace now has it’s first real chapter! Huzzah! I hope you all enjoy your read!

Yona stirred just as the morning sun broke through the windows of her rooms, filtering through silken tapestries as swaths of radiance spilled onto the floor, splaying and elongating as the sun rose further in the morning sky. It was a rare day when Yona awoke before her attendants came to fetch her for breakfast, and then she was hustled to the thousand other things that required her attention. So she decided to enjoy the peace and quiet while she could, slipping further beneath her silk sheets and pressing her face against the goose-feather filled pillows.

Far too soon, she heard her attendants walk in. Yona, still half-sleeping went through the motions in a daze. She was dressed in her lavish brocade blue silks, trimmed with gold filament and pearls, her hair let down as usual, for it was too short to do much besides pin a part of it up. Her attendants often fussed over the length of it, saying how it was such a shame that she had cut it so short the day of her coronation. Yona held her tongue, resisting the urge to remind them why she had cut it, in order to show her resolve and fight against the image of the helpless girl that many of the Lords had attempted to paint her as. When Yona had arrived before the nation, fierce as the midmorning sun, eyes burning hotly, hair short and head held high, she had stolen the breath from the collective nation that had bowed before her in reverence.

(Yona wasn’t so vain that her short hair bothered her, even though she had liked being able to braid and pin her hair to her heart’s delight. In fact, she quite liked how light her new hairstyle was. And she also found her attendants adorable when they themselves mused about cutting their own hair short. Apparently she had spawned quite a fade in the capitol, merchants desperately trying to devise hair dyes in order to turn hair the shocking shade of Yona’s red, the housewives of merchants and Lords now cutting their hair daringly short.)

Finally her jewelry was placed on, a hair comb of pearls and nearly dripping jade, three sets of necklaces, one of pearl, the next turquoise, and the last jade in order to signify her status. She wore the earrings her father gave to her always in her ears, letting their comforting weight ease her heart. As soon as she was dressed for the day, a shoe placed on each foot, she stood up as her attendants bowed before her.

“Sublime as always, your highness.” One of the ladies-in-waiting said and Yona smiled at her kindly. “Breakfast is awaiting you in your dining commons.”

“Ah, would you happen to know where Yun is this morning?” She asked them, and one of the ladies-in-waiting nodded.

“He’s in the study, your majesty.”

“I have something I would like to discuss with him, I shall take breakfast in the study with him.” Yona said and the lady-in-waiting’s lips twitched into a frown for a fraction of a second.

“Your majesty, you have been holed up within the library and the studies for some time now. Certainly taking breakfast outside those areas would be better…”

“Thank you for your worry, but truly, I have matters to attend to.” Yona said, trying not to let any edge in her voice. The ladies all bowed and followed her to the study, before she excused them to their other duties. Yona knocked as she entered, only to see Yun splayed on the table asleep. Yona gently reached out to shake him, causing him to jump, manuscripts fluttering and some stuck to his skin. As he sleep-dulled eyes recognized who stood before him he nearly jumped out of his seat and bowed.

“Forgive me, your highness.” Yun spluttered trying to rub at an ink stain upon his cheek and Yona laughed.

“Yun, you are adorable, truly. It’s fine.” She said, gathering up the papers and sitting beside him. “I know you probably haven’t eaten, so I took the liberty of asking for my breakfast to be delivered here. When I receive it, feel free to take as much as you would wish.”

“I shouldn’t—“

“It is the least I can do to repay you.” Yona said before looking at the lists in her hands, her gut twisting. “You’ve been helping me so much with… _with this Gods forsaken mess!_ ” 

“Your highness.” Yun said, his lips twitching upwards, “I do not think the council of Lords would be happy to hear you referring to the great Empire you took by force from them as a giant mess.”

“Well the Lords can fight me, but I will win. Hak has been training me really hard.” Yona said lifting up her arm, causing Yun to roll his eyes before obviously catching himself. Yona just placed her head on the table and sighed heavily. “But what else can I call this? The taxation rates are a mess…the Lords have been able to slip materials through the cracks because of these loopholes and certainly many other things beneath my father’s nose that aren’t documented. Infrastructure is crumbling, which makes planning relief efforts for future disasters and the survey extremely difficult. Enclave fighting, only worsening by living conditions and disease that no one sought to aid. And then, worse of all, military activity by our enemies. Surely none of these things by themselves are too worrisome, but together…it feels as if the Empire is coming apart at the seams.”

“But we have come up with a plan, haven’t we?” Yun said and Yona looked up at him. Suddenly the words began to fall from her mouth, practiced words just like the speeches she so often now needed to give.

“Infrastructure first. We cannot change anything if our people are unable to move from one side of the nation to the other with general ease. That will make military efforts easier, collecting taxes easier and more orderly, and boost communication.” Yona said, curling up her feet upon the chair(not the most ladylike position she knew, but she was the Empress so she figured she could do whatever she pleased), “After that, tax reform. Put in place a luxury tax upon those with highest landowning properties, also a tariff on those wishing to trade for foreign goods on markets were Kouka is producing. Next instate a policy that gathers up a portion of grain or rice from each family and store it in government run facilities. If one area is experiencing drought while the other has surplus, transport the surplus to the drought areas this will at least curb the hunger. If there is no drought, the surplus is bought up by the government for trade.”

“And how will we raise the money for the infrastructure improvements?” Yun asked and Yona stared him blankly. 

“I…I can’t remember.” Yona said, fighting the urge to dig her nails into her palms and scream because she couldn’t remember. She couldn’t remember such an important thing even though it was so important to all the people who were counting on her she couldn’t remember—

“Tax on the sale and distribution of tea leaves. It is unlikely to be popular of course, but tea is one of the biggest foreign exports. More within the country are drinking tea, and even if it is just for a while, we shall be able to raise a huge sum with that.” Yun explained gently, “All of these things are common sense reforms that you helped to create, your majesty.”

“But it’s not enough.” Yona said trying to contain her frustrated tears. “No matter what I do, how will I convince these people that I am fit to rule them? Raising their taxes and taking away their grain and rice will only serve to make them hate me.”

“If it is explained why, then the people of this Empire will understand. Sometimes we must raise taxes in order to benefit those living within a country. We cannot improve anything without the funds. But as long as we can show results, Empress, then the people shall certainly be happy.” Yun said firmly. “You have to trust your people, your highness.”

Yona reached out to grasp Yun’s hand and squeeze his fingers.

“Thank you, Yun.” She said firmly. “Thank you for working so hard with me and putting up with all the trouble I have caused you with my selfishness. Without your help, I think I would have gone crazy some months ago.”

“I am a handsome genius after all.” Yun said squeezing her hand back with a proud smile. “And it is only because you saw my talent and helped me, that I can be here for you. Trust me, your majesty, these plans are solid. They will work. And Hak had been busy pursuing all of the corruption leads that we have surfaced while doing the research. People are already noticing what you are doing for them as their Empress, so keep working as hard as you can, but not too hard. Please make sure you are getting enough rest as well.”

“I’ll try.” Yona said with a weak smile. “As I’ve found these past few months sometimes those things are mutually exclusive. It’s a little difficult to run a nation and have enough time for sleep, as I’ve found out. Because if I’m not doing something, I am thinking of the things I must do.”

“You should speak with the healers about that. You have to be getting enough sleep otherwise you’ll get sick, your majesty.” Yun said, worried, before a knock came at the door. Soon enough a spread was placed upon the table, her poison tester sampling each dish before Yona excused them all. She quickly gathered up some rice, some duck meat stewed in their juices, and the most tender of braised vegetables and offer it to Yun. Yun accepted and Yona served herself a portion before continuing to sit with him. For a few minutes they ate, just enjoying each other’s company before Yun finally spoke up yet again,

“Do you regret becoming Empress?” Yun asked and Yona shook her head.

“No. Even if I feel that I am wholly inadequate, I will never regret the decision I made.” Yona said sighing, “I can’t afford to do so. Regretting wouldn’t do anything but help those who transpire against me. I cannot let doubt cloud my mind. I just need to have this plan, the budget, and the rest of the changes completed before the Council of Lords and Advisors meet. As you know, I need to present any legislation to them, and allow for their feedback due to the fact it will be enacted in their provinces.”

“If they don’t like it, they will do whatever it takes to oppose its influence in their territories.” Yun said with a sigh.

“More than that, I know the Lords will try to obstruct me in any way they can. They do not view me as a true leader, for they believe my inexperience hinders me. So I must be prepared when I am to go before them, for anything they might try to do.” Yona said, rubbing her temples, “I became Empress, and I thought that the title would be enough to convince people to follow me. How naïve I was. It takes more than a name. I must show results, but results take time. My problem is I have no time. The Council is coming together in three days, and I must convince them to approve some of this legislature.” 

“You are showing results. You are already proving yourself to be a proactive leader, distancing yourself from the politics of Emperor Il’s reign, may he rest in peace. That is all you can do right now, your majesty. Asking anything more of yourself is just a fool’s errand.” Yun said, his brow furrowed.

“It is the politics of my father’s reign that allowed these Lords to prosper where they sowed the seeds of poverty.” Yona nearly spat before clenching her fists upon the table as she resisted her inherent urge to hit something to vent her frustration, “Even though I loved him, I have to paint my father a villain in order to further my agenda. What does that make me?”

“It means you are trying your hardest to set things right, as children often have to do for their parents, your majesty.” Yun said gently as he obviously attempted to sooth her, “You are trying your hardest, and I know your father would understand.”

Yona didn’t answer, but simply brushed aside her unfinished breakfast and took up her papers yet again.

* * *

The moon that night had no silver light to offer Yona as it hung upon the breast of heaven like an ill-conceived star. Amongst the smoke-clouds its shine was barely a whisper, hardly shifting the hue of the deep night. That night was the one before the council convened, and Yona sat in her bedroom by flickering candlelight, still working on the final touches to her speech that she would give at the Council the next day. She had asked her ladies to brew her a pot of heady, floral tea smoothed with honey, which she had refilled her cup with multiple times as she continued to scan her speech. At that point Witching Hour was upon the world, and Yona knew there was no point in staring at the manuscript, for the morning was coming too soon and there was nothing left she could do. But still she sat with her empty pot, nearly cold tea and the papers spread about, unable to tear herself away and offer herself to the nightmares Yona knew would come to terrorize her. 

“Empress, may I come in?”

Yona was startled by the sudden voice breaking through the near-silent night. She look up and almost began to cry at the relieving sight of Hak standing at the door. He noticed her look, and gave her an affectionate, teasing grin,

“What? Did you miss me that much?” Hak said, “I thought you said that you wanted me out of your sight.”

“I did not.” Yona said, sniffing and rubbing her eyes desperately. “I was just trying to get you to go arrest those Lords.”

“And they have been jailed and are awaiting trial, your majesty.” Hak said kneeling, placing his hsu quando upon the ground. “I wouldn’t ever fail my Empress, especially during such an important time. Have a bit more confidence in me. After all, they were your orders.”

“Well, there have been plenty of times you haven’t listened to me.” Yona pointed out and Hak rolled his eyes as he stood up, walking over and affectionately flicking her forehead before sitting beside her.

“That’s because sometimes the spoiled Empress makes ridiculous requests.” Hak chuckled and Yona couldn’t help but pout and turn away, her head held high.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Yona told him haughtily making Hak chuckle before saying, “I only ask you to do things because I can trust you.”

“Of course.” Hak said before looking at her hands, “Empress…you are bruised.”

“I was trying to do some embroidery…it was silly, but one of my ladies-in-waiting said that needlework always calmed her mind. These days, a calm mind is something I sorely lack.” Yona said, clutching her hands together as if in a prayer, clasping them to her chest. “Especially with what is going to happen tomorrow.”

“The Council.”

“I’ve been memorizing my speech for weeks. I know all the legislation I wish to propose by heart. I know the budget numbers, the citizen numbers, I even know agricultural output. I have all these things rattling around in my head, Hak. If I make one misstep, I will be branded a fool.”

“You won’t fail.”

“You are right. I won’t. I can’t afford to.” Yona said before hugging herself. “But I’m still scared, Hak. I’m more scared than I ever have been in my life. I can’t lose everything I’ve worked for now…now that I’ve worked so hard.”

“Did you know that I’m still anxious before battles?” Hak asked, his blue eyes gentle, and Yona blinked as the sudden revelation.

“Really? But don’t you like fighting?”

“Well, that’s one thing. I’m good at fighting, so I do enjoy it. But I always get anxious, because I’m leading men into the charge. It’s my responsibility to get as many of them home as possible.” Hak said with confidence, “That anxiety does not detract from what I set out to do. That anxiety helps me. It keeps me from getting too cocky, and reminds me of what is really important.”

“I see.”

“It also helps that I have to run around for an Empress who is constantly keeping me on my toes.” Hak pointed out and Yona smacked him upside the head.

“Like I said before, I needed someone I could rely on for the job.”

“And it was my utmost please, your highness. Nothing makes me happier than jailing corrupt Lords, their faces are hilarious.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are slightly sadistic?”

“Well, I have to be masochistic to follow your whims. I take out my feelings on others.” Hak said and Yona couldn’t help but laugh before smiling the first real smile she had managed the whole day.

“Thank you, Hak, for following me in my selfishness. I’m afraid I’ll have to rely on you more soon.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hak said firmly, standing up, “Get some sleep, your highness.”

“Hak…just one more thing.” Yona said, causing him to turn. “Have…have you heard from him?”

“Soo-Won?” Hak asked, a shadow slanting over his features. Yona recognized that brooding look immediately. “No. Not a single word.”

“Oh.” Yona said, feeling her stomach rolling. “I…I was wondering if he might show up at the Council of Lords. I didn’t strip him of his position, after all.”

“If he comes, he comes. That’s his decision now, whether or not he chooses to participate.” Hak said shortly, and from his tone Yona knew better than to continue to press him on the matter. Yona knew from what she heard from the servants that the night of Yona’s coronation as Empress Hak and Soo-Won had fought. Not just arguing, but shouting at each other and on the verge of drawing their weapons. Yona never asked about that fight, but ever since then Soo-Won had left Hiryuu Castle and hadn’t contacted either of them. It was her fault that she had driven a wedge between their friendship, and though Hak never said a word (preferring to suffer in silence as he always did), Yona knew that she had truly devastated Hak’s greatest friendship. Yona didn’t know yet if he had made the right choice, but if that was the type of sacrifice Hak was willing to make for her, than Yona could only reply with her greatest effort. Hak deserved that from her, after all, after everything she had put him through these past months.

“I understand.” Yona said softly, letting her hands rest upon her lap. Hak tried to smile despite the pain in his eyes giving away everything he truly felt.

“Please, Empress, get some sleep. In order to give your great speech, you must be well rested.”

“Ah…yes. I’ll try.” Yona said watching as Hak turned to go, “Goodnight, Hak.”

“Goodnight.”

Hak disappeared down the dark hall, leaving Yona alone to attempt to climb into her bed and feign sleep.

* * *

“I wish to be dressed in my red.” Yona told her ladies in waiting, “The one with the dragon design.”

“Of course your majesty.” Her lady-in-waiting squeaked, as the others rushed about in a tizzy of excitement. Yona’s red gown was a marvel, threaded with gold and accented with pearls that glinted and gave off the radiance as if she carried the sun with her movements, a dragon flying across the patterns of her skirts. She held her head high as she was powdered snow white, her lips painted the same vibrant red. Her hair was pinned up by a heavy, golden hair comb studded with jade, and the Fegguan crown adorned with twelve dragons and nine phoenixes all made of thousands of pearls and gemstones feeling its weight and the weight of her earrings comfort her and provide her with her father’s support.

_Watch over me today, Father._ Yona prayed desperately as she stood, lifting her head high as she walked forward, her decadent robes trailing behind her. As she walked she knew that all who saw her stopped before her in awe, and Yona knew that this was how she needed it to be. Her people needed to be in awe of her, revere her, and respect her. And that day she would make those who were defiant of her see her way. Yona would take this kingdom, wrest it from the grasp of these wayward Lords by force of her will.

“Empress, you look beautiful.” Yun said, bowing deeply. Yun stood beside his adopted father Ik-Soo, the Lord Priest, who also bowed deeply before her and smiled kindly. Yona was eternally grateful to Ik-Soo for bringing Yun to her. It had started as a favor, for following her direction and announcing their support of Yona to be ruler. Ik-Soo had much influence as an oracle and priest, however that was the only life he could offer Yun. Yun had been grateful, but had thirsted to show his prowess in other regards. Yona had eased his passage into apprenticing with an elder advisor in return for how Ik-Soo had supported her, but soon Yun proved too precocious for the advisor, and Yona had been so impressed by him and his near perfect memory that she had immediately taken him as her personal advisor. Every day since that day, Yona had been more than grateful for Yun’s presence in her life. After all, without his help, most of the things she had accomplished wouldn’t have been possible.

An Empire is built with people, not just an Empress. Yona reminded herself as she smiled back at both Yun and Ik-Soo who wished her luck. Hak stood by, dressed in his most expensive armor, his hsu quando resting by his side. For a moment even he blinked, as if stunned by her appearance before he gave her a teasing grin.

“I suppose even you can clean up nicely, Empress.”

“Oh, do shut up.”

“Are you prepared for battle?”

“More than ever.” Yona told him firmly before her attendants took their place and she gave Hak a smile, “Walk me to my throne, General?”

“Of course.” Hak said with a smile in return as they began her walk to the throne room, her ladies-in-waiting following on both sides of her, both Yun and Ik-Soo taking up the rear as they walked and servants opened the doors to the great throne room of Hiryuu Castle.

“Announcing the entrance of the Great Empress of the Kouka Empire, ruler from the mountains to the sea, the Crimson Dragon who carries with her the Dawn, Empress by blood and by loyalty by Lord and peoples alike, Empress Yona the First of Her Name.” The herald said as the Lords and servants all prostrated themselves as she walked across the great room, her eyes only for her throne. She walked through the throne room, its gold and silver threaded tapestries telling of the story of the Empire’s founding and the legend of King Hiryuu, past the extravagantly dressed lords who all bowed before her, up to her throne which she sat upon, banishing any fear or dread from her heart in that moment. Now, there was fire in her eyes and welling up in her heart.

“My Lords and faithful servants,” Yona began, allowing her words to hang in the air to heighten them, “I took my place as ruler of this Empire not long ago, but from the moment I ascended this throne I was determined to shake this Empire from its core and forge it better. In fact, there is nothing that I am more anxious about than this country which I preside over, and for its sake I am willing to die ten deaths if possible. Some of you look upon me, having objected to my rule, and said that a woman is too weak to lead this nation. I say to those who doubted me that I may be a woman, and proud of being a woman, but I have a heart and stomach of an Emperor. Whatever it takes to make this country more secure, more prosperous, I shall do willingly, for that is what this country deserves. I would rather go to any extreme than to suffer anything that is unworthy of Kouka’s reputation. And at this moment right now, beyond the gates of Hiryuu Castle lies the greatest of travesties we could have assaulted on my fair kingdom. Within a country so prosperous for some, so many live in squalor. So I say to you all, I shall not allow my beautiful Empire to be tainted. I will not allow it. By force or by reason I shall change this Empire, and it is your duty to follow me in this effort. Many legislation I shall put forward today to you, may not be pleasant. It is these laws that shall aid in restoring Kouka back to the glory which she deserves, and it is your duty to uphold these ideals.”

“I now call this Council to begin!”


	3. All is Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hak…I am going to become the Empress of the Kouka Empire.” Yona said, standing up on unsteady legs. “I will show everyone that I can do more for this country then anyone ever expected. I will…I will become the greatest ruler the people have ever known. That way…that way I can prove them all wrong." After the death of her father, Emperor Il, Yona assumes the throne of the Kouka Empire in a tumultuous time. In order to maintain power she must gather her allies and play the games by rules not her own, while coming close to losing what she holds most dear. But thankfully, it's time to turn the tables on an unexpecting kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hurray! It is time to introduce our main antagonists, and our harem aspect! Go forth Yona! Collect your harem! :D
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

“No! I absolutely disagree! Why should we be getting punished with these new proposals, your highness?” One of the lords seethed at Yona, his glare hot upon her skin. However Yona just looked upon the flustered assembly, knowing the perfect thing to say. After all, Yun hadn’t drilled her for days on end for nothing.

“Punished?” Yona asked looking down upon the man, “Is that the type of insult you hurl at this great nation? If there is a market that Kouka is producing in, and yet you still wish to buy abroad, then a reasonable tax is imposed. If you wish to make light of our citizen’s efforts, and their toils, then it is only right for you to pay back those citizens in money what you are bankrupting them in pride and industry. If that is not understandable, and you still wish to spit in their faces, then you are not only insulting the merchants and the workers who every day dig their toes into the dirt, break their nails, and burn their skin for their coin, but also dragging your own family’s name through the mud with dishonor. If that is truly what you think then I shall be happy to relieve your family of your position and inheritance and have you join those working peoples in the toils you look down upon and see if there work is truly as low-grade as you seem to be under the impression of. Would you like to apprentice at a ship-builder’s or a bakery? Please, let me know I shall try to give you a position worthy of you and your title which you have done nothing to earn but inherit blood.”

The lord who had gone as sallow and pale as marble, his teeth chattering with panic and illness prostrated himself before her,

“Please forgive me, Empress. I did not mean to disrespect you!”

“It is not me you insulted. If it were me, then I would have taken little offense. I place before myself the lives of the Empire who rely on me. It is them you owe your apology.” Yona told him with righteous anger burning through her. “Now if anyone else has any objections to the legislation of the luxury tax, then please, speak clearly to me, and think of your words carefully.”

No Lord spoke up, so Yona announced,

“Very well. Then the luxury tax shall go to the editing stage without any other incident.” Yona said firmly, daring the Lords to offer her any form of resistance but was met with none. She had gotten through everything with nary a hitch. A victory in all regards, Yona thought, wanting nothing more than the burst from her seat and sing. Sure she had to compromise and lower the rate of taxation of the tea leaves, and allot more time for the infrastructure repair, but her legislation was being put through to the next stage. She was accomplishing her goals. Soon there would be a difference made in the Empire. “Now that the legislation that I have put forth has been discussed, I now call for there to be an open floor for any Lord who has prepared legislation to be put in front of the assembly.”

For a few moments the air hung heavy with silence, before a single Lord walked forward. He was dressed in rich purple silks, declaring his status with his fabrics and rare jewels. He gave Yona a smile that didn’t reach anywhere near his eyes, and Yona saw within them a singular sort of ambition. How that ambition was to be used, whether to climb to the top or to cause other troubles, Yona did not know. And yet somehow Yona had a strange premonition within the chill that settled into the marrow of her bones that certainly this was not a Lord that could be trusted.

But instead of following her instinct, Yona raised her hand.

“I welcome you to speak before the assembly, please, name yourself.”

“My name is Yan Kumji, of Water Province, your majesty.” Yan Kumji said, prostrating himself in respect before her, before standing once again before Yona the reflecting in his posture in no way reaching his eyes, and it made her blood curdle. 

“Very well, Yan Kumji.” Yona said, “Please, speak to us who are assembled here.”

“What I wish to say, I take no pleasure in.” Yan Kumji said, placing his arms behind his back. “Empress, forgive my asking, but how old are you currently?”

“Sixteen.”

“Many monarchs your age have already been married.” Yan Kumji stated, “I’m sure I speak for the majority of us lords in saying that, the relationship between Kouka and the Kai Empire has been deteriorating for years beneath your father’s reign, may his soul rest in peace. As Lord of Water Province and a prosperous merchant, I have great relationships within the royal family of Kai. I believe the best way to allow for this nation’s growth and prosperity is a long time treaty with Kai, and the consolidation of the powers. This could be achieved for easily with your marriage, your highness. A marriage I would be happy to broker for you with the king of Kai himself.”

“Then do I not speak with a Lord of my own country, but with Kai itself?” Yona asked hotly, watching Hak tense in the background.

“No, you’re excellency. I am a Lord who deals with Kai on a regular basis with my sea trade. I see here a great opportunity, your majesty. One that should not be wasted. As you are of eligible marriage age, you should have taken a husband already, your majesty. I am just offering my heartfelt advice in viable candidates.” Yan Kumji said with a pleasant smile that made Yona’s skin crawl. “Your marriage, your highness, is of great importance to all the people of this Empire. For with being married, whatever country of monarch you bind yourself to will become Emperor of Kouka. That Emperor must be carefully chosen.”

_So that is it._ Yona thought her rage barely contained. _This is what the Lords have planned for me. If they cannot control my actions, they will control my marriage. They will attempt to assert power over me through the Emperor, they will try to strip me of my power through sabotage and a hand-picked candidate who will surely poison me as I sleep._

Yona took in a breath, attempting to cool her boiling blood. No, her anger would not help her in that regard. Yona had to use its power to sharpen her mind and to keep herself prepared.

“I see. An Emperor is what you believe this nation requires.” Yona said, raising her head, “My father lived without an Empress for fourteen years, and this country did not fall apart. I believe within the time it takes for the Council of Lords and Advisors to meet again, this country will not falter. There is no need to be hasty about this decision, considering how carefully a monarch must be chosen.”

“Then your majesty will be open to taking suitors than?” Yan Kumji asked, sounding extremely pleased with himself. Yona bit her tongue, knowing that what she had to say was important. _Temper,_ Yona told herself. _You will get in trouble if it isn’t directed. You can do this._

“After a month of deliberating upon what qualities I believe would best suit my partner, I shall answer your question, Yan Kumji. Until then I remain married to my kingdom in heart and soul.” Yona told Yan Kumji who bowed before returning to the crowed of Lords. “If that is all that the Lords wish to bring up, I call this meeting to a close. With the changes you have recommended to me, I shall amend the legislation accordingly and present it to you again in two months’ time where it shall be in its final form. Tonight I shall put on a great feast for you, in honor of our meeting today and the great work we have done for our people on this day.”

She stood and the Lords again bowed before her as she exited the throne room.

* * *

Yona had let herself soak in her bath for about an hour, letting the warm water soothe her aching muscles and letting the tension slip from her body as her attendants massaged expensive oils into her skin and lathered her hair with luxurious herbals soaps and combed it until it streaked like red silk against her skin. She had excused them, wishing for time alone, the bath her marble and glass cave, a cup of fragrant green tea that she could sip sitting by her side. Yona stayed submerged, almost upon the drowsy edge of sleep, until her fingers and toes became wrinkled. Then she called for her attendants yet again to wrap her in warmed towels and help her dress into a light silk robe. The night breeze cooled her flushed skin as she moved to her quarters yet again for a few moments of relief amongst a trying time. She took a light dinner in her quarters, before calling Yun to her rooms knowing that her work was only just beginning for the night.

“What am I going to do, Yun?” Yona asked as Yun began to light the candles, for it was a new moon upon them and no light besides the faint glimmer of stars would reach her quarters. For a few moments Yun was quiet as he continued to light her room, before putting out the match with a quick breath.

“Yan Kumji is obviously planning something.” Yun said seriously, “There was a web of corruption around him, but he kept himself from allowing a trail to run to him directly. We couldn’t prosecute him on the charges, though we arrested plenty of his contemporaries. What we do know is that he is allied closely to Hiyou, the King of the country of Kai. I’m sure he’s the one that Yan Kumji and whatever faction he is controlling within the Lords will push for you to marry.”

“I have to watch out for him, that was made perfectly clear by the exchange.” Yona murmured as she shivered, remembering the King with those shallow dead eyes who had come to her coronation. Yona knew that she would certainly rather die than be forced to marry him. While those thoughts swirled in her head, she placed her chin upon her knees. “I feel as though, in this whole world, I can only trust you, Hak, and Ik-Soo. I never wished to become so…so…guarded. Hak has been treating me differently lately, and it is my fault. I was forced to change, and though not all the change has been bad, my innocence has been lost. It is so hard for me to trust.” 

“Even if we are the only ones on your side, your highness, then we are quite fearsome.” Yun said firmly, “Do not underestimate us. Besides, I’ve already come up with an idea.”

“Of course you have.” Yona laughed and Yun smiled.

“I am a handsome genius after all,” Yun said, “but listen. When I first met Ik-Soo, he told me something very important. He said, in this world humans cannot live alone. And I do think that is very true. What you need, Empress, are allies. People whom you can put your trust.”

“Allies?”

“Consorts, your majesty.”

“You mean like…like concubines? The ones in the inner palace?” Yona asked, staring at Yun, “How would that work?”

“Not a concubine, a consort. They are traditionally like wives of a lower status, but I have found no law to keep it from applying to men. King Gi-Ju famously had them in his era in order to bind himself through political marriage to the provinces that would become the Province of Fire. Each consort could remain the autonomous ruler of their own country as serving as a temporary-husband in name. You would reap the benefits of remaining the sole Empress of Kouka, while these consorts shield you from attempts made to bind you to other kings.”

“So essentially I could choose a king of a country inferior to Kouka.” Yona whispered before sitting up straight, “That way, that king could never attempt to gain control militaristically of Kouka.”

“And you do not need to be limited to one, your majesty.” Yun continued, “If we choose multiple consorts and have them be your potential suitor pool, then it will leave no opportunity for the Lords to attempt to weasel their own choices in. And multiple consorts means more political allies. They could be your eyes and ears and protection.”

“But what of my reputation?” Yona asked suddenly.

“That all men gladly submit to her majesty out of fealty and awe. You could remain married to Kouka in body, your majesty. You would have ultimate control over the situation, as consorts are simply like permanent suitors. If this works, then we shall have more time and resources to weed out the corrupt Lords like Yan Kumji and be able to pass the legislation through the Council and announce its enactment at the New Year’s ceremony as is custom, without the muddied waters of this wedding farce they wish to put you through.”

“Yun, you are truly a genius!” Yona announced her face breaking out into an elated smile. “Write me up a list of viable candidates. I want young men, within ten years of my age or so. I shall not have an old man attempting power over me by sheer age superiority. They must be of inferior states that have something to offer Kouka. They must be devoted to their peoples firstly, and swear total allegiance to me as their empress because I shall have no power struggle. And in return for helping me, I shall use my own power and influence to aid their own countries. If they work with me, then they should get something of equal value in return.”

“Understood, Empress.” Yun said, before a worried shadow fell over his face, “And what of the Thunder Beast?”

“Hak?” Yona asked before frowning. “Ah… he’ll need to know about this scheme won’t he? I’m sure he isn’t going to be happy about it. As my general I’m sure he’ll have some valuable input on which countries we should avoid.”

“Not as a general, Empress.” Yun said and suddenly Yona’s throat felt dry.

“As Hak, I’m sure he’ll tease me that any man who is unlucky enough to be my suitor will have a rough time. He might also say that I don’t need to rely on anyone else for protection. But Yun…we both know that since Hak is one of my greatest public supports that also puts him at a huge risk of retaliation. All it takes is one errant Lord and a well-placed arrow on the battle field, to undo everything Hak has worked for with me. Tomorrow I shall tell him of our plan when we are practicing my archery, when I know we shall be outside of prying ears and eyes.” Yona said before stretching, “The long night is yet upon us, Yun. As our enemies do, let us prepare with caution and fight with tactics that they cannot predict.” 

“I shall begin work on a list of candidates for you, and I shall have them promptly by tomorrow for you to review, your excellence.” Yun said with a deep bow. “Have a good night, Empress.”

“You as well, Yun.” Yona said before smiling brightly, “And do let me know if there is anything you would like or require. You have worked so hard for me and continue to do so, and I wish to repay you somehow.”

“My greatest desire is to see you ruling a prosperous nation, your majesty. I require nothing else. But if you were so inclined, I believe that some of that purple silk would look far more fetching on me then Yan Kumji could ever dream of being.” Yun said with a wicked smile that Yona returned.

“That is certainly true, because you are a handsome genius.” Yona giggled, watching as Yun bowed yet again, and left her alone to crawl into her bed. That night she fled into a dark and dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Are you insane, Empress?” Hak demanded, “No, you have to be to try to go through with this crazy plan.”

“It is not crazy.” Yona said firmly as she pulled back the string of her bow letting an arrow fly and land slightly off-center, “This way we can focus our energies on eradicating those who plot against me before the New Year’s celebration. Besides Hak, I need more trusted allies here in the capitol with me, especially if you are called away to war.”

“But getting married to multiple men?”

“I won’t be getting married to anyone. This will just keep the Lords like Yan Kumji from attempting to arrange a marriage or for me to get married to a man who wishes for my demise.” Yona said, rolling her shoulder, knowing that she had probably done enough for the day. In the beginning when she had taken up archery, she had been overzealous and had ended up tearing a muscle there. Moderation was key, was what Hak had drilled into her head after that unfortunate incident.

“But how will we know that the suitors you choose won’t be connected to people like Yan Kumji?” Hak asked, his annoyance nearly tangible in the air around. His face was drawn into a half grimace and brow was furrowed. But she had expected this sort of reaction from him, as Hak was possibly going to be the most affected by this plan.

“I’ve left Yun in charge of narrowing down the pool of respective suitors. Don’t you trust Yun’s judgment?”

“Of course I do.” Hak said with a heavy sigh, throwing up his hands, “Yun has proven himself time and again.”

“And you shall also have a word on those I end up choosing. Hak, we both know that you are far worldlier then I and Yun could ever dream of being. Yun and I will trust your judgment as final say in the matter, so please…please accept this decision I am making.”

“Then you must allow me to add another condition to those which you have already laid down.” Hak said after a moment of obvious internal battle, probably against his better judgement. Yona knew that Hak had a hard time denying her anything, and would have probably caved to her plans if she had pushed harder in the beginning. But Yona had wanted his true feelings, which Yona knew Hak often hid from her out of respect for her position.

“Yes, of course, anything.” Yona said immediately.

“Those to be your consorts must be able-bodied fighters. If there is a coup in the capitol and I am away, I need to know you’ll have warriors that can protect you and will do so with their lives.”

“A perfectly understandable request.” Yona said with a nod, “And that is exactly why I think the idea is a good one. They can work as my undercover security, Hak, in more ways than one.”

“And…you won’t be really getting married to any of them?” Hak asked an unrecognizable expression upon his face, and Yona stilled before looking down to the ground.

“I…not any time in the foreseeable future.” Yona said before offering a bitter smile, “The only one I ever imagined myself marrying was Soo-Won. Isn’t it funny that yet…while I know he’ll probably never wish to be by my side again, that even thinking about marriage still pains me? I shall at least wait until that pain has disappeared, for I do not believe it fair to promise myself to someone without doing so with my whole heart.”

“You will heal, Empress.” Hak said, in his eyes a sort of gentle affection that he barely ever showed except in those private moments with just the two of them. “You have become so strong these past months. These lords all doubt you…but they don’t see what I see. They don’t see what you are giving to this Empire.”

“What is it that I’m giving, Hak?”

“Hope? Change? I don’t know. I’ll leave thinking about these high and mighty topics for people like Yun. But all I know is that I want everyone to see you, to say, here is your Empress. Don’t you see what she sacrifices? What she is giving for this country? You are making this country proud, and I know that you will continue to do so. I always believed that.”

“Hak…” Yona whispered, trying to ignore the scratching in her throat, the stinging in her eyes. Hak looked ready to say something more when suddenly an attendant approached and bowed.

“Forgive me, Empress, General. Advisor Yun has request both of your presence post haste.”

Yona swallowed back her tears and thanked the attendant. Yona turned to Hak, who offered her a dry grin,

“Better not keep Yun waiting.”

And so they made their way to the study were Yun was slaving over papers. He looked up, cheek smudged with ink and held up a list and nearly shoved it in Hak’s face with little regard. It made Yona giggle, for once Yun had shied around Hak like a terrified cat, his eyes wide and hair raised and as stiff as a board, but they had spent enough time in each other’s company that this sort of interaction now seemed utterly commonplace. 

“Thunder Beast, read this and cross off the ones that aren’t suitable.”

“Yes, sir.” Hak said, slightly sarcastic but probably genuinely fearing for his life in the face of Yun’s ambition. Hak’s eyes scanned the paper in front of him, and he crossed out a few names until the list was only composed of four names, before handing the list back to Yun.

“Really? These four?”

“All the others are too close to Kai or Sei politically. With those four…maybe it would work out. Besides, one of the conditions is that our Empire should have something to offer the countries of these consorts, correct? These four men have peoples that definitely need help, and would probably jump at the chance.” Hak said, crossing his arms over his chest, “Besides, I do know that at least they are young enough that even if they aren’t the most formidable, I would be able to train them.”

“Alright.” Yun said before clearing his throat. “The first man we recommend you consider as a consort is Lord Hakuryuu of the Principality of Fog.”

“The Principality of Fog…yes…they are well known for their rare jewel mining, correct? Also their hot springs.” Yona said, as she wracked her brain.

“Yes. The Principality of Fog is a small feudal kingdom nestled in the fertile regions between the mountains between Kai and Kouka. It has retained its autonomy because of its power within the mercantile sector of both countries. However, Kai has been putting pressure upon the people of the Principality and has been attempting to absorb it within its own country for years now. No military strike has been made yet, but it really is only a matter of time. Becoming your consort would be ensuring the Principality’s autonomy, and certain it would be something the Lord would consider.” Yun said and Yona nodded, 

“Very well. Who is the second man?”

“Shin-ah, the son of the Chieftain Seiryuu Ao.”

“Of the wild tribes of the mountains?” Yona nearly gasped. “They are a mercenary peoples. Why would they be a good match for this?”

“They have been a military force to be recognized for hundreds of years.” Yun explained, “They consist of able seven different clans which have been consolidated beneath one Chieftain with 50,000 warriors strong who use a fearsome type of warfare. It’s even said that in battle they become possessed. No nation has been able to ally with them successfully. But they also lack an economy and mostly plunder for good to sustain themselves in the winters. We give them a steady arrangement of supplies for their loyalty.”

“Alright, if you believe that shall work.” Yona said hesitantly, “What of the next man?” 

“Prince Jaeha of the Country of Awa.”

“Their Queen, Gigan, she came to my coronation did she not?” Yona asked curiously, thinking of the stern looking Queen, smelling of pipe weed and sea breeze, and dressed much more humbly then her counterparts. Yona had only spoken with her briefly, but Queen Gigan had left a favorable impression upon her with her wry sense of humor and sharp gaze. 

“Yes. Awa is a small port kingdom that mostly specializes in fishing and shipbuilding. They are industrious, but after a terrible storm of a great magnitude, the previous king took out a disastrous loan from Kai in order to repair the damaged harbor. Currently their country is flooded by this debt, and Kai continually raises the interest upon their loan, making it nearly impossible to pay back.”

“They wouldn’t wish to take out a loan from us, would they?” Yona asked and Hak suddenly tapped his fingers upon the table top.

“I’ve been wishing to expand our navy, haven’t I?” Hak asked obviously deep in thought, “If they would open trade with us further and allow us to not only use their port for our military operations, but build ships for us, then we would pay them a good price. That would help them to pay back their debt.”

“Exactly.” Yun said, furiously scribbling down those words upon his paper. “Nice work, Thunder Beast.”

“And what of the final man?” Yona asked and Yun said,

“Ik-Soo’s recommendation. Zeno, who is the son of the Clan Head, leader of the people of the plains. They are migrant group, a horse culture that has existed for thousands of years. Once they ruled over most of the lands in the southeast, but there people in the recent 100 years have been whittled away by famine and slave traders. However the people the Clan Head rules over are linked to the Order of the Priests, and many of the oracles in the capitol have come from their people. Zeno himself is said to be one of the powerful oracles of our time.”

“So protect their people from the slave traders, and provide healers and medicine.” Yona said before giving a smile to both of the men in front of her, “Alright. It’s decided on these four. Yun, arrange for these four to meet with me personally as soon as they can arrive. I believe that it is time for to meet my consorts.”

“Are you prepared for this, Empress?” Hak asked her with a grin, “What this could lead to?”

“Of course.” Yona said firmly as she placed her hands upon her hips, “If those who plot against me wish to play this sort of game with my life, I’ll just have to take my turn and win. I’ve made my decision. I won’t turn back. But if these men won’t help me, you’ll just have to train me more!”

Hak just continued to smile, and Yun looked on proudly.

“Alright you two,” Yun said as he shuffled his papers, “It’s time to get to work.”


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hak…I am going to become the Empress of the Kouka Empire.” Yona said, standing up on unsteady legs. “I will show everyone that I can do more for this country then anyone ever expected. I will…I will become the greatest ruler the people have ever known. That way…that way I can prove them all wrong." After the death of her father, Emperor Il, Yona assumes the throne of the Kouka Empire in a tumultuous time. In order to maintain power she must gather her allies and play the games by rules not her own, while coming close to losing what she holds most dear. But thankfully, it's time to turn the tables on an unexpecting kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IT'S DONE. This chapter was a struggle and a half for me and it turned out probably way too long (over 6000 words). Well, whatever. It's finished. And I hope you guys enjoy reading it! So about the dragons I believe I mentioned before that they are human but I tried my best to tweak their powers to fit into this AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The courtyard was quiet as Yona deftly pulled back the string of her bow taunt, feeling her muscles stretch and pull. It was early in the morning, just after dawn, and the grass was still beaded with dew that had yet to evaporate. The golden rays of sunlight that had just peaked out from the darkened horizon had yet to take on the sun’s warmth as the sky faded from dawn into day. Yona had prepared herself before her attendants came to awaken her and went out to the shooting range without any of her usual entourage. Yona was sure when her attendants went to fetch her when they discovered she was no longer in bed, and the castle would be in a state of panic. Certainly she would get an earful later. However, that was later, and at that moment Yona had just truly wished to exercise before her work began for the day.

Yona held her arrow there about at her ear, letting out a breath in order to steady her aim, before releasing the arrow and allowing it to fly through the air. It plunged into the target just slightly off the center. She relaxed for a moment before going to retrieve her arrow. This was good news for her, because she had loosed about ten arrows prior to that one and they had all ended up just about in the same area. She was becoming more consistent with her archery, more and more balanced in her form as she grew stronger on her less dominant arm, and soon she hoped to be able to move onto moving targets. Archery, as Yona was discovering through her endeavor to master it, was just as much an art form like flower arranging or tea ceremony as it was a martial study. It was not the application of brute force that she had always assumed it to be when watching Hak or Soo-Won practice within these same courtyards of Hiryuu Castle. It required discipline, a perspective, and an appreciation. All of which Yona was slowly coming to learn, just as she continued to learn about many other things.

Constant improvement, Yona reminded herself. That’s all she could ask of herself then. Yona was still so weak in so many respects. Yona was still desperately trying to gain the respect and loyalty of those who needed to follow her, still trying to learn how to run a country properly, still trying and failing to protect the people who needed her the most. Yona was still so far from the strength she so desperately wanted, the strength that was required to be this country’s leader, and Yona still had to rely so heavily on those around her for help. Especially Hak, who had given up so much in being her ally.

_One day,_ Yona promised as she began to yank the arrow from the target. _One day Hak will not have to be so worried for me. He won’t have to be my lone ally, my watch dog. He won’t have to constantly put himself in danger. As soon as I gain the respect I need and change this country for the better, I shall be able to set Hak free. Until that day comes, I just need to become stronger. I need to become the Empress this country deserves, no matter what I need to forsake for myself._

It was then that Yona suddenly heard the sound of horse hoofs. Hak trotted forward with his horse, hopping down to pat the horse’s side and tie the reigns to the stable before walking over to meet her and with his arms crossed over his chest.

“So here’s where you’ve been hiding this morning, Empress.” Hak said with a teasing grin. “You do realize your ladies-in-waiting have been running about the inner castle searching for you nearly fainting from the excitement.”

“Well, here I am.” Yona said softly, motioning to herself in a grand motion. 

“Empress, you cannot wander about without a guard or your attendants. Don’t you understand how dangerous that could be for you?” Hak asked and Yona couldn’t help but pout at the too obvious insinuation within his words. 

“I certainly understand, but if anyone came close they’d have to deal with an arrow.” Yona explained proudly, “I’ve been improving and I’m confident in my skills.”

“Well they certainly wouldn’t stand still and let you hit them.”

“Then you just need to train me more.” Yona told him firmly. “Besides, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you worried, about the suitor situation?” Hak asked her as she pulled yet another arrow from her quiver, squaring her shoulders and correcting the position of her hips to be exactly as Hak had drilled into the again and again as she had practiced. Yona released her breath, steadied her hands, and again pulled the arrow back and the string taunt, before losing the arrow into the air and watching with pride as it hit center. Hak looked at the target before looking at her with a wide smile. He had pride nearly radiating from his features and lifting off months of stress from his shoulders and the pool of his eyes.

“Great shot Empress.” Hak said with an appreciative whistle, “You must have had an amazing teacher.”

“Oh yes, I must have.” Yona agreed sarcastically.

“Handsome too. And extremely personable.”

“And very annoying.” Yona said as she set herself up for her next shot, taking it with a similar result. Yona wiped her forehead, which had become damp with her sweat and licked her dry lips as she shifted and stretched.

“No, but in all actuality you have improved an amazing amount in a short time. You are really getting the hang of archery, Empress. We will seriously have to consider moving you to moving targets next.” Hak said, and Yona could see the plans and logistics swirling beneath the surface of his as-usual cool and calm demeanor. 

“Hak.”

“Yes, Empress?”

“I know you think my plan is reckless.” Yona said firmly and Hak rolled his eyes.

“That is my job, Empress. Unlike everyone else, I can’t afford to not tell you when I think something you’re doing might be wrong. I am supposed to keep you safe, and we cannot be sure these men will be the best options, nor will they be loyal to you.” Hak said as he crossed his arms, “I am against this plan, for the record. But I also do think you have merit in your thinking. If you feel that having more people to protect you is what you wish, than I shall abide by your wishes.” 

“And I know that. I know I can always trust you, Hak.” Yona said as she let her hand holding the weight of the bow rest at her side. “I am anxious about my schemes. I have tried to avoid such things because I know what can happen if such political moves go awry. I am bound by the law, as Empress I am the law, so I must function within it somehow. Otherwise my credibility will suffer. That is why I need allies who can go amongst the Lords, who can protect me from the Lords’ ill will. If it is you Hak, who is always taking the brunt directly, I fear that you will suffer greatly.”

“I will never lose to anyone, Empress.” Hak said firmly, and Yona met his gaze with her own, just as strong and willful.

“And I shall not let you die, Hak. So this is where we are. If I can protect you I will, and if by doing so I protect myself, even better. I can make this plan work. I really believe that. But to do so, I need a clear mind. I need strength in my resolution. Doing this helps me tremendously, it quiets my mind so that I may focus. I truly thank you for that.” Yona said as she smiled sadly, “I know defying my father’s wishes has been painful for you.”

“Our late Emperor, may he rest in peace, would surely understand.” Hak said kneeling before her, “And I know that if it was your sake, I would break any other law.”

“I wouldn’t wish that.” Yona said with a laugh.

“I would even do the laundry while you cut grass in the mountains.” Hak said with that grin of his, causing Yona to kick him with her foot. He caught her foot easily, standing up and making Yona hop in order to keep her balance.

“Hey!” She cried and Hak just chuckled before letting her go.

“Oh come on, Empress. Can’t take a little joke?” Hak said, “You always had such a great sense of humor, you know, when you were begging me to read you more bedtime stories.”

“I’m armed!” Yona jokingly warmed.

“And you would shoot and kill me? How cold! How terrible!” Hak cried in fake indignation before giving her a sly smile. “I thought you couldn’t bear to part with me. That you were worried about me.”

“The only thing I’m worried about is how much effort my attendants will have to put into cleaning these clothes after I finish with you.” Yona told him in fake warning, causing Hak to nearly skip off as Yona lobbed off some arrows that were nowhere near close to hitting him. Yona cried for Hak to stop, and Hak dared her to make him.

And Yona was happy, and that was enough to give her strength.

* * *

‘Empress, you invited representatives from multiple states without telling us?!” One of the older advisors gasped in utter indignation. “And they should be here within the next day? That is what you have been having the servants prepare for?”

“Correct.” Yona said with a gracious smile. “I only asked those states if they would like to meet with me, if they would send representatives. They all accepted my invitation, and thus I’ve been having my staff make the appropriate preparations for their arrival. It is a purely social visit.”

“A…a social visit?” Another one of the advisors asked as he visibly sweated.

“Yes. After all part of my duties as Empress is the securing of allies and trade partners. I am simply acting out those duties.” Yona explained pleasantly, while the oldest advisor was nearly purple with rage.

“Your majesty, making such hasty moves has consequences! You should have confided in us before making such a decision, just as your father did—“

“I did confide in my personal advisor, Yun, who helped to make this possible. Yun is in a higher position authoritatively and is the greatest advisor your college system has ever seen. He was trained by your own people and referred to me by the Lord Priest himself. I decided that I would trust his judgment and not muddy the waters with unnecessary debate. Your works recently have not impressed me. Try harder, and perhaps then I shall look to you for advice.” Yona announced at all the advisors. “Your jobs are not a privilege, they are a position that you should have earned and continue to earn. A position that can be terminated and filled by younger and more promising talent as I see fit. Now please, consider that.”

The advisors (smartly) backed off in a deep bow before leaving her field of vision down the hall as servants continued to rush and fret about the inner palace. Yona released a sigh, before continuing to oversee the servants who were preparing the rooms and palace for the visit. Having just begun her reign, Yona understood how important this was regardless of why these men were coming to visit. As Empress, her hospitality would be judged and she would have to act as the perfect host, proving her manners and her poise to be of singular quality. The word of this visit would inevitably get out, and her good reputation needed to be established by it, seeing as this would only be her second meeting with foreign representatives (with her first being her coronation, which had been rife with stress and Yona was certain that all the faces she had met had just blended into one terrifying mass that Yona had no way of knowing who she could trust, all she had wanted to do then was to crawl back into her father’s arms, but he was no longer with her). Yona had to make sure that everything was perfect upon their arrival.

“Empress!” Yun called to her, bowing as he greeted her before looking up. 

“What do you have for me?” Yona asked him as they began to walk forward through the preparations of the great hall.

“I just wanted to go over some information we have on each of the representatives. The Order of Priests and the missionaries have very good detailed records of cultures within other societies, and considering these are all smaller provinces you may not have mastery over their histories.” Yun said, and Yona nodded.

“Anything of particular note?”

“Hmm…well, both Lord Hakuryuu and Prince Jaeha are from developed states so I would say that on that regard everything should be fine. They should both have a fine command of Koukago as well as being knowledgeable in our ways. However with Lord Hakuryuu they take great pride in their national history and culture so brushing up on theirs might be a worthwhile endeavor at least conversationally. Prince Jaeha and Queen Gigan are well known to the capitol so I should not worry, however Prince Jaeha does have a reputation with women. Be a bit wary of him. Clan Head Zeno with his position in the clan and relationship with the missionaries at least has a rudimentary knowledge of our ways.”

“What of Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah?”

“The Wild Tribes are notoriously elusive, as well as wary of outsiders. They speak their own language, of which I am conversationally fluent—“

“When did you learn the Wild Tribe’s language?” Yona asked Yun, caught off guard by the admission, only to see him smile widely.

“Of course over the last week. There are a couple books with the Order of Priest’s archive that Ik-Soo allowed me to borrow.”

“Of course you did.” Yona laughed, “Yun, you are truly amazing.”

“So worst case scenario I can act as translator.” Yun said, his chest puffed out like a proud bird. “But we shall hope he is at least conversationally fluent in Koukago. Also, an important note that Ik-Soo wished for you to know, your highness. In the culture of the Wild Tribes, mask wearing is an important part of the culture. Equate it to wearing your crown. Only those who have achieved greatness and inspired fear on the battlefield are allowed to wear masks.”

“That is a little unnerving.” Yona told him, “It will be hard to gauge a man who is wearing a mask.”

“I know, but we will have to manage. Also about Clan Head Zeno, as you probably know, gift giving is a huge part of the plains people’s culture. We should be expecting a horse as a gift. However the more rare and unusual the coat coloration, the higher in esteem Clan Head Zeno and his people hold you.”

“Good to know.” Yona said before looking upon the scene of her desperately moving staff before rubbing her own temples. “All I can hope is that these negotiations go well, and that I am not being too ambition with my plans. Heavens knows that ambition has brought down an Emperor once or twice.”

“Everything shall work out immaculately, your majesty. I shall make it so.” Yun said firmly as they walked into the hall. “They should all be here within the next day. They shall all be provided for until the meeting that night which you have scheduled. Prepare yourself mentally, and all shall go well. I will let you know of anything beforehand.” 

“Yun, how many times do I need to say this, you are truly a life saver.” Yona told him firmly, “A real genius.”

“Well I have to earn that pretty purple silk you’ve gotten me!” Yun said proudly.

“And the million other things you’ve earned.” Yona told him.

“I’m doing what I always dreamed of. I can’t really ask for anything more than this.” Yun said motioning around, “I get to study, I get to effect legislation, and I get to work with you, your majesty. Ik-Soo picked me up from the slums, you know. And somehow here I am. Truly this is the greatest thing, and every day I know that you can also change the lives of others. I really believe that, your majesty. And that’s because you truly care. I used to think badly of royalty, but you changed that. And I know you can change everyone else’s mind as well. Which why I’ll do whatever it takes to help you, Empress.”

“Thank you so much.” Yona said, unable to stop the cracking of her voice. “Thank you so much, Yun.”

“Empress, do not cry.” Yun said reaching out to rub at her tears with his sleeve. “Remember, you have to be strong. Put on your best face. You can save the tears for when you have time alone, alright? But please, do not cry on my account.”

“They are happy tears.” Yona argued as she gave Yun a wobbly smile, “And besides, I’m the Empress of the Kouka Empire. I can do as I please!”

“That’s the spirit, Empress.” Yun said before motioning down the hall, “Ik-Soo did mention that he wished to see you. I’m sure that the visit would be appreciated.”

“Ah, yes.” Yona said as she sniffed and attempted to regain her poise. “Yes, I’ll go to Ik-Soo’s quarter’s now. Call my attendants, would you Yun?”

“Of course Empress.” Yun said with a bow before going off to do just as Yona had asked him.

Yona took the quick walk from the great hall to the temple in the inner castle, choosing to take the short cut through the elaborate gardens. However Yona soon found Ik-Soo, not in the temple, but within the gardens sitting upon a bench by the multitude of flowering trees. The breeze shifted almost knowingly at her arrival before the oracle sending white petals flitting through the air and filling it was the sweet scent of spring. Ik-Soo smiled blissfully at Yona as she approached, obviously having expected her presence there.

“Yun sent you?” Ik-Soo said with a wide smile, “He is doing so well isn’t he, your majesty?”

“I would have gone crazy without him.” Yona said as she took her seat beside Ik-Soo, “Truly Yun is a gift. I wish he would let me do more for him.”

“You aren’t the only one. But Yun always ends up taking care of me, so I don’t quite have to room to complain.” Ik-Soo laughed merrily before looking at Yona with a respectful warmth and affection. “The Gods spoke to me in my dreams last night. Would you like to hear their wisdom, Empress?”

“Of course, Lord Priest.” Yona said, feeling her stomach twist with nerves.

“Your life and reign was destined to bring a storm upon this Empire, one that would shake Kouka to its foundations.” Ik-Soo said looking up towards the sky. “But the Gods have blessed your reign, made their will known that it is you who will usher in the Golden Age. However there is a trial first, this storm which shall prove whether or not you are able to walk said path.”

“…trial?”

“We all must face tests in our lives. Our destinies, though guided by the Gods, are ever changing by human choice. Your life will be in danger, as well as all of those around you. But I know you can persevere.”

“What of Hak?” Yona asked desperately, her panic seeping into her voice.

“If things continued the way they are now, certainly Hak would die.” Ik-Soo said gravely, “But the kings you have sent for, their fates are intertwined with yours. With their help, as well as Hak and Yun’s, not only can you change the movement of fate, but also the world which hangs in the balance.”

“If it will keep Hak safe, than I am even more determined then I was before.” Yona said firmly. “But…can you give me any wisdom on how to convince them, Lord Priest? I am so new to my reign and I worry that I lack the ability to convince them to my cause.”

“Appeal to their noble heart and their spirits, Empress.” Ik-Soo said gently. “That is all you can do.” 

“Thank you, Lord Priest.” Yona said standing up.

“Just like Yun and Hak, I believe in you Empress.”

And upon that note, Yona bowed and left for her own quarters.

* * *

The day her plans were meant to come to fruition, she had her attendants dress her in her lavish purple silks, threaded and designed with flowers crafted from silver and studded with pearls that nearly dripped from her arms in decadent streams as they flashed in the light like water catching moonbeams. She was powered fair like freshly fallen snow, her lips painted, and her hair half braided and pinned back with an ornate pin. If she had wanted to seem like the radiant, glorious, and intimidating sun during her meeting with the lords, on that day Yona was channeling the calm of the dusk sky. First impressions counted for so much after all and these men would need to be given the greatest impression she could offer to them. And so Yona had her crown placed upon her ready head before finally beginning to make her way to her throne room, only to have Yun meet her with a hasty bow as she walked the halls.

“And they are here, Yun?” Yona asked as they continued forward, the halls still bustling with activity. She had made sure that all of the guest had appropriate food and drink after their long journey, and had each given them their own temporary residences which had signified their rank and her respect. Yona had also made sure to provide them with the greatest of local cuisine, of tailored robes and expensive liquor and entertainment, all meant to share her hospitality and gratitude before they met in person. Yona had purposefully left that meeting until today, hoping to inspire some well-intended anticipation.

“Yes, and from what I heard all took advantage of the amenities you provided for them and were grateful for them. It was a long journey for all of the lords.” Yun said before looking through some manuscripts. He was dressed dashingly as well, Yona observed, in blue robes and sash that signified his position as a high-ranking advisor. “They shall arrive in the throne room after you, your majesty. They shall be introduced to you, the presenting of gifts and tributes to you will take place at that time, as is custom for any high ranking noble. After that a banquet shall be held in honor of your meeting on this night.”

“That way I shall have enough time while I meet them in order to pass fair judgment, on whether these four are suitable to my needs.” Yona said, “Yun, you’ve planned this out to perfection, haven’t you?”

“Of course. The Thunder Beast is minding the security for now but shall join us again at the banquet, so you shall not have to worry about spies or any other prying eyes. He told me to let you know that he and his subordinates are on high alert, and will let me know if any of these men show signs of being loyal to one of our enemies. So far there has been no indication.”

“Good. I shall have you relay my orders to stay on alert and to keep up the good work in that regards.” Yona told Yun as they approached the throne room. The servants bowed as Yona entered, Yun taking his appropriate spot in back of the throne as Yona settled in, knowing her guests were not far behind her.

Silence held in the air just as one of the court announcers took his place. It was then that the doors opened into the great hall, and in came the four lords dressed very differently but obviously in their own traditional splendors with each of them their own entourage of varying sizes. They immediately took their places kneeling before her.

“On this day we call to the meeting of the Great Empress of the Kouka Empire, ruler from the mountains to the sea, the Crimson Dragon who carries with her the Dawn, Empress by blood and by loyalty by Lord and peoples alike, Empress Yona the First of Her Name, and four Lords of nobility, both alike in dignity and honor. Introducing first to her royal majesty, High Lord of the sovereign nation of the Principality of Fog, incarnate of the White Dragon God, Lord Hakuryuu.” The announcer stated as the first man rose.

He was so fair that his skin almost glinted sliver in the light, his hair equally fair and a pure white. His face was just as handsomely rendered and regal in nature, so much so that Yona would have believe it to be drawn by painstakingly taken brushstrokes. He was dressed in white robes and cloak, with blue fringe that Yona could tell was patterned and hemmed meticulously. It was a subtle show of wealth, one that Yona appreciated. His most striking feature was his right arm which was physically larger than his other, the hand much bigger. Yona had been told of this physical trait, for in the Principality of Fog, the inheritance of that arm meant the dwelling of a God inside the Lord and was the ultimate blessing. Lord Hakuryuu looked up to Yona, eyes a blue sky after rain was dispelled, and in that gaze was a carried pride and honor.

He bowed before her again deeply before looking up.

“It was the greatest honor you could have bestowed upon myself and my peoples to be called upon by you, most fair and glorious Empress, the Crimson Dragon and Glorious Sun in heart. In honor of your radiance and greatness, please accept my people’s offerings.”

Servants came forth with pillows showing off a menagerie of glittering gemstones and precious metals. But perhaps the most spectacular being the one the last servant brought forward, one that even stole the breath from her own lungs. She had been constantly covered with jewels since her crowning as Empress, but this was something even she was taken aback by completely. Meant to be clipped high in the neck and cover perhaps her whole neck and upon her chest was an artisanal masterpiece, a latticework of diamonds in the patterns of vines and suns with each centerpiece jade the nearly the size of a kumquat being clutched by a diamond dragon. It had to have been the most extravagant and beautiful necklace that ever had been or would be devised by man.

“Your people’s ambition and artistry is well met and recognized, Lord Hakuryuu.” Yona told Lord Hakuryuu, who nearly beamed. Yona motioned and her own servants accepted the jewels. Lord Hakuryuu backed up before returning to kneel.

“Being introduced next to her royal majesty, the son of the revered Chieftain Seiryuu Ao of the united tribes of the mountains, the fiercest warrior tribes known to man, warrior and Chieftain of right by battle and blood, Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah.”

Immediately some of her own servants shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the masked man. The mask itself was intimidating, shaped like a demon with horns and with red accents that covered half of his face. The wig attached appeared to be made of wolf fur, an animal he had surely slew himself, and from the size of the pelt Yona could be sure that this Chieftain was a fearless hunter. He was tall, and dressed in obviously traditional garb, in dark robes lined with rich furs, and blue and purples sashes and highlights, and also wore decorative necklaces. The sword on his back weighting his presence considerably, most likely being one of the famous swords of his tribe. He carried himself with the experienced gait of a warrior as he bowed.

“Thank you…for inviting me here…your majesty.” His voice was nothing like she had expected from his appearance. It was soft and lush he spoke slowly, with a lilting accent. He held himself not aggressively as Yona had feared, but instead with an understated dignity. He nodded his head to his servants who walked forward with boxes. Two of the boxes contained bows wrought from bamboo and smoothed until nearly as soft as silk. All with ornately sculpted handles for both ease in wielding and style. Another box contained four daggers all sharp as needles, deadly, and yet obviously light and beautiful with hilts designed with dragons. But finally the masterpiece was brought forward. It was a sword. It had been forged from a dark metal of which Yona had never seen but only heard about in the legends of the Wild Tribes that she had read of in preparation for this day. It was said that Chieftains that had proved their valor were able to receive swords forged from the innards of a fallen star, a sword that would never dull of break. Seiryuu Shin-ah took the sword himself from the wooden box. The servant quickly closed the box and placed it upon the ground. Seiryuu Shin-ah seemingly inspected the blade, testing the weight of it, before with one fell swoop bringing down the sword through the box. He pulled the sword up, sheathing it as the servants stood up with the perfectly sliced box, showing off the perfect cut that the sword had created. The sword was offered to her, and she took it in her hands. It was light and as she pulled the blade slightly she marveled at her reflection, her image showing as clearly as glass upon edge of the metal.

“Your gift is well received by me, and succeeds in all its purposes. Truly I have never seen a more worthy blade.” Yona told him handing the sword back to her servant and Seiryuu Shin-ah bowed before returning to kneel. 

“Now introducing, adopted son of the Great Queen of the seas, Queen Gigan first of her name. The crowned Prince of the Country of Awa, Prince Jaeha.”

Prince Jaeha walked forward before deeply bowing. Prince Jaeha was tall and had an air of cool confidence. He was dressed lavishly and in foreign attire, with green silks and golden embroidery and diamond buttons latching his tunic closed. He was also dressed in wide pants that shifted with his purposeful movements, his white boots clicked with obviously weighted heels across the floors. Yona remembered then from the papers that Yun had bestowed upon her with each country’s history that the peoples of Awa had developed a unique martial art, requiring and relying heavily on kicking and acrobatics. It was said that the masters could jump and nearly navigate whole cities without once touching the ground. Hak had been particularly interested in seeing it in action if he could, and she had heard whispers that besides Prince Jaeha’s reputation with the ladies that he was nearly equally as masterful with that certain martial art.

Prince Jaeha lifted up from the bow, his mouth curved into mischievous sort of smile. Yona could see the good humor imprinted upon his brow, dancing in his orchid bloom eyes. He lightly flicked his ponytail that was tied back with embroidered ribbon as he smiled upon her, standing up to his full height. Somehow Yona felt that beyond that good humor he displayed, he was inspecting her as deeply as she had been to the other men, as if he was testing her as well with his steady gaze.

“Most sublime, most radiant Empress. I thank you truly for calling me into your presence.” Prince Jaeha began with an extravagant motion of his arm, “I have a two-fold gift. The both of which I have not brought with me, for they lie back in my country of Awa. We have built for you a residence and a city for you to summer and enjoy our coastal beauty. We have also made a fleet of fine ships that are being brought to your ports made with the latest technologies and the best of materials found anywhere in the lands. I shall hope, as my Queen has expressed to me, that you shall take the opportunity to visit us when you are able and that our craftsmanship aids your country however possible.”

How bold, Yona couldn’t help but think, to arrive before her with nothing visible. However a city and a fleet of ships was truly a prize, and the wish from Queen Gigan was important to have been expressed as well. Yona couldn’t help but smile, thinking of the woman who had so captured her admiration. Yona would certainly be glad to visit her as soon as this struggle was all through.

“I am eager to take advantage of your country’s fine hospitality, and to see your Queen once more. Well met, Prince Jaeha.” Yona told him, and Prince Jaeha bowed again before walking back to kneel down his steps nearly as light as a feather.

"Finally introducing, son of the Clan Head of the great Plains' People who have populated the south since the time of legend, oracle of the Gods and wise ruler of his ancient and noble people, Clan Head Zeno." Finally Clan Head Zeno walked forward and bowed. He was dressed brightly in orange and cream colored robes that were patterned and stitched with designs of canting horses. His hair was a nearly unruly mane of gold, held back barely by a headband from which hung a golden medallion. He was far more youthful than Yona had expected, probably no more than a year older than she was. Clan Head Zeno was lean and nearly radiating with energy, but as he looked up to meet her gaze with summer-sky blue eyes, Yona saw within that playful expression the wisdom and foresight of the oracles. A smile curved across his lips and lit his face with nearly a dazzlingly glow that infused the air around him in a cheerful aura.

“Your majesty, it was truly a joy of Zeno’s to be called before you on this day.” Clan Head Zeno said with an endearing accent and that wide, merry smile that was so truthful in his countenance that Yona had to believe his honesty. “Zeno hopes that my people’s pride and joy is truly well received by you on this day.”

As Zeno stood up the horse which was brought before her. It was a sleek, beautiful creature. It was well muscled, with a straight profile, broad forehead, large and expressive eyes, and short ears. However it was the coat that was truly stunning. It had to have been some type of roan, with a mixture of red and gold fur, its mane and the fringe at its hoofs a glorious and thick gold. This was a horse that was obviously meant to be pulling the chariot of the sun.

“This horse’s name is Balam, which means wind, and he is the fastest horse to have ever been bred by my peoples. Both his dame and sire were champions, as well as both damsires. He is a champion in all respects, as well as a witty fellow. Zeno’s greatest hope is that he serves you well, Empress.” He explained and Yona gave Clan Head Zeno a nod.

“And it will be a great honor to accept such a fine horse, of the like I have never laid eyes on before.” Yona said and Zeno motioned for the horse to be brought out of the great hall, before returning to kneel.

“Thank you all for joining me here on this day, and for this time. All of your gifts to me express to me your people’s lineage and honor, and I accept them with joy. Tonight, please join me in the Great Hall, where I shall provide for you the greatest banquet that had ever been laid before man, as just a token of my gratitude. And then, the following day, please join me here once more so that we may discuss together our countries’ fates and relations moving forward.” Yona said with a warm smile to each of the lords gathered before her. “Again I thank you for your gifts and time and look forward to meeting with you all again tonight in celebration.”

And so the Lords were led from the throne room, and with a lot on her mind, she herself quickly retired herself in order to prepare for so much was left to do. Because truly her day and night were only just beginning.


	5. Best of Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hak…I am going to become the Empress of the Kouka Empire.” Yona said, standing up on unsteady legs. “I will show everyone that I can do more for this country then anyone ever expected. I will…I will become the greatest ruler the people have ever known. That way…that way I can prove them all wrong." After the death of her father, Emperor Il, Yona assumes the throne of the Kouka Empire in a tumultuous time. In order to maintain power she must gather her allies and play the games by rules not her own, while coming close to losing what she holds most dear. But thankfully, it's time to turn the tables on an unexpecting kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Grillz for beta-ing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

The music rose from the hall like a rising flame. Sometimes flickering and scattering sounds like a gentle glow as it flitted through the Palace, other times gathering strength like the dull roar of a fire. It was cheerful and bright and carried with it the sounds of celebration and merrymaking. As Yona arrived where the banquet was being held she was immediately confronted by the sight of Prince Jaeha playing the erhu, his fingers dancing across the strings as the glided his bow across. Clan Head Zeno joined in on the flute, chirping out a cheerful refrain, as Lord Hakuryuu hummed a melody and Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah seemingly whistled in turn. The servants were enraptured and delighted by the display of the four Lords seemingly so at ease, that Yona’s entrance was almost unnoticed before the announcer quickly stuttered and regained composure as the notes floated and dissipated, as the Four Lords drew up into bows before her.

“It does my heart glad to see my halls so filled with happy company,” Yona told them all, as she settled at her place at the head of the long banquet table. “Tell me, has my hospitality been as well received as I hoped?”

“Yes, of course your majesty!” Lord Hakuryuu said immediately as he reseated himself, his cheeks slightly flushed, “Truly a most glorious demonstration of your will.”

“And demonstration of the beauty of reign and power,” Prince Jaeha said with a quirk of a smile, while Lord Hakuryuu just rolled his eyes.

“Prince Jaeha sees beauty wherever he goes, and surely that is an admirable quality.” Lord Hakuryuu said with almost a tired sounding huff while Prince Jaeha just sighed dramatically.

“Now, now dear friend, you might wound me with that sarcasm.” Prince Jaeha said, though there was no trace of insult within his eyes or posture. “If you scowl anymore you might spoil those handsome looks.”

Lord Hakuryuu and Prince Jaeha shared a look, before the merry chuckles of Clan Head Zeno break through the odd moment.

“Zeno had enjoyed his time here very much! The Lord Priest Ik-Soo has been a friend of my father’s for many years, and his temple is wonderful.” Clan Head Zeno said brightly. “It was good to see him again, and Zeno knows Seiryuu has enjoyed his time in the gardens.”

The attention suddenly turned on Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah. Yona watched as he nodded slowly. Though his expression, from what Yona could scarcely make out from his mask, remained neutral she could almost sense a sort of gentling of his posture.

“The birds…are…different…” Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah explained in that slow, soft voice of his that made all in attendance crane their heads in order to hear him.

“Ah, from the birds in the mountains?” Zeno asked very curiously and not afraid to lean close to the warrior, “They are much friendlier here aren’t they?”

“More used…to people…” Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah agreed with a steady nod, “more colorful…and chatty…” 

The idea of a warrior rumored for not only his strength but bloodthirst upon the battlefield minding what the birds in her garden were like was an awfully strange idea. And Yona could not help the question that rose to her lips unbidden,

“I heard that your people have a communion with the animals, is it true?”

Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah seemingly shifted under the attention he was suddenly getting from her before saying gently, “Cannot speak…but…I gain trust…and friendship,” He explained thoughtfully with a timed shake of his head to obviously emphasize his point.

“Seiryuu’s people have a deep respect for the animals, like Zeno’s,” Clan Head Zeno said. “Zeno has already promised to introduce Seiryuu to the horses!”

“Truly it is a wonderful facet of a society to hold the lives of animals in high regard,” Lord Hakuryuu said, sounding very interested. “For it is with their lives that we continue to live.”

“It’s the same way with fishing. You have to let the population of fish thrive and be healthy, if you over fish then not only do you hurt them, but the people. Living in harmony is truly beautiful,” Prince Jaeha said with a firm nod.

Before Yona could inquire more about these kingdoms that she had never seen, her servants began carrying trays of lavish meals upon porcelain and silver trays.. It was said that the goal of the noblest meal was to reflect both harmony in flavor and ingredient, for it was possible through the meals one ate to attain harmony of the body. Thus the grand meals of the Empress had to contain five grains, the five flavors of sweet, bitter, sour, salty, and spicy, and both hot and cold dishes so that one could stimulate the appetite and maintain good health. It was said that diverse food and reasonable blending of ingredients would allow for the achieving of harmony, which the ruler was supposed to embody.

Yona found this menagerie of food to be excessive in day to day Palace functions, for how could she possibly sample every dish daily without falling ill or losing many years to her life? The diet of the ruler was supposed to be an early breakfast followed by a feast in the afternoon, but after her crowning and a week of stomach aches Yona had changed that diet rather quickly. Yona began to get in the habit of taking much smaller meals and teas more often throughout the day, much to the displeasure of the Palace chef who had tried to explain the necessity for the abundance of food. Yona had been sure to explain to the Palace chef that she both respected the art and philosophy behind the abundance presented to her, but for her own health she would dictate what she ate and the amount she ate from that point onwards. 

However Yona could tell from the plates that were settled before her that the Palace chef had truly outdone himself with a spectacular spread. Rice cakes, vegetable roasted dumplings, lightly fried chicken with skin crisp and dripping with fat, turnip and mutton soup, roast duck and roast venison slathered in gravy. a hot pot of thick duck soup with yam, courses of wild herb salad, cold bean jelly, duck stewed with wine and cauliflower, stir-fried spinach with shrimp rubbed with spices, cooked lotus root and bamboo shoots mixed with thick noodles, steamed lotus root with glutinous rice, bean curd stewed with mushrooms and cabbage, duck cooked with soy sauce, bamboo knotted rolls and steamed small buns filled the table high until a bedazzling array of fruits dressed like jewels within golden plates. Oranges and tangerines glazed in honey, preserved peaches with the crunch of hazelnut, plums and pears stewed in their own juices and topped with fragrant osmanthus blossoms, sweet dates and grapes cultured from the farthest regions of the Empire. Each dish was sampled by testers and tested with silver to assure their safety before allowing the banquet goers to begin their feast.

Her guests began to eat with pleasure, their cups filled with the sweetest and most expensive sakes she could offer, or herbal and floral teas if they wished. Yona had her cup filled with herbal tea as she was served and sampled the dishes carefully, alternating a bite or two from every dish before settling to finish her rice and turnip and mutton soup, letting the comforting flavors soothe her nerves as the banquet continued to unfold before her guests.

After main courses were served the music continued in the hall as dancers and entertainers were brought forward for her guests. Yona scarcely paid attention to the acts as she made sure to continue to observe her guests. So far, with the limited company she had spent with them, she found truly no cause for alarm. Hak had already assured her that eyes had been upon her guests in case any move was made against her, and none had been found during at least the time when they had been within her company. And Yona also knew it was probably far too late to doubt herself, for she needed more allies if she was to be capable to put through her legislation by the end of the year without any rebellion brewing or plots taken against her. Fighting with just Yun and Hak was too dangerous, and would never work in the long run. In order to survive she needed these men’s help. And Yona hoped she would be able to convince them, but even if she couldn’t she certainly wouldn’t ever give up looking for a way until Hak and Yun were safe from those who would plot against their lives. Yona also wasn’t naïve enough to think that she also was not constantly in danger from retribution, but she also knew that she was more valuable alive than dead (at least for now). After all, she had no heirs, and though Soo-Won would be next in line for the throne upon her death, those who desired the power would find even worse opportunities to gain the throne and seize complete power of Kouka from under Soo-Won’s reign. This only being due to his male status. Yona was still of marrying and courting age, and still healthy and young, so her enemies would attempt to use that against her however they could in attempting to set up an opportune match for their own political gain if they could, before perhaps reverting to other means. That’s why it was of the most important priority that those who wished for her reign’s end and were corrupt were taken out of the picture. And for that Yona needed more time to maneuver, be able to pass her legislation, and then root out the evils that still plagued her kingdom wherever they were to be found. 

Yona had known from the moment she had ascended the throne that the war over its future was far from decided. Just as her enemies moved in the shadows, Yona also had to adapt and change to suit the environment. Yona had to fight with what little she had, and to build up a fortress and kingdom that would never be shaken again by the political games of her enemies. Yona had to use anything and everything in her arsenal, had to become stronger and fiercer then any man or woman ruler had ever hoped to be. Yona had to become a warrior in her own right, in both body, soul, mind, and be able to use that strength to sway others to her cause and follow her to whatever ends would lift the Empire of Kouka back to its rightful place and allow for her citizens to flourish once more.

And she certainly could not do it alone. She needed Four Dragons, just like the ones of their country’s ancient times. And if they could unite for her, just for a while at the very least, then perhaps her plans might become possible.

And so the banquet continued on, as did Yona’s plan.

* * *

The stars were bright in a clear, warm sky, upon the night before her intentions were realized. The sound of insects gently humming and the water flowing from her fountains filled the previously too quiet inner palace with an inviting sort of noise. In fact, Yona might admit ever since her father had passed she hadn’t had such a wonderful night. (She wondered in her mind if that was a sign of things to come, that maybe things would go her way for the first time in so long, but she knew better then to hope).

It was just as she was pondering over those matters which most plagued her, that Hak almost melted from the shadows of Yona’s quarters as she was busy going over manuscripts. He was quiet and obviously brooding over something that he was not willing to admit on his own. Yona paused to look at him, seeing him gaze back with intense looking eyes, and few moments passed between them before Yona simply shuffled her manuscripts, placed them down, and then rested her head on the palm of her hand, her elbow upon the table (certainly not the most ladylike position, but she was tired and knew for a fact Hak did not care a single bit).

“Hak…what is it that you are thinking?” Yona said with a sigh, “I can’t tell.”

“Even though we’ve been together since childhood.” Hak said with a teasing chuckle, “I do wonder what’s going on in that head of yours as well, I am not a mind reader you know, though I am seriously amazing.”

“I should know better than to be concerned for you.” Yona said, unable to resist the urge to pout as she turned to make Hak a cup of tea, dipping in one spoonful of honey before beginning to laugh. Hak furrowed his brows before giving a smile back as he sat opposite of her.

“What?”

“Oh…I was just thinking how funny it is. I know exactly what you take in your tea, but for the life of me I can’t solve the riddle of your thoughts. Please, do let me know if there is a code and Yun can assist me.”

“What can I say, Princess, I am a mysterious man.” Hak said with a hearty laugh before pausing as Yona felt her stomach twist at the familiar name and he immediately went to correct himself. “I’m sorry Empress I—“

“It is fine,” Yona said gently as she clasped her hands, the familiar title warming her through in a way she hadn’t expecting, reaching deep within her to the place where her fondest childhood memories laid unbidden within her recently broken heart. Memories of those times spent with her beloved childhood companions, and the friendship and love Yona would certainly never have again. Oh, what simple, innocent times those had been. And she couldn’t be naïve enough to think she could get those moments back any longer. Wishing to redo the past was a fool’s errand, no matter how much it did hurt. “Really. I was just thinking of how…nostalgic that is now. I cannot go back to the time when I was a Princess, Hak. Even though a part of me yearns for that time once more. For my father to be here once again…for you not being so distant from me, for that care free life I once lived…for that love I once had. I grieve for that me, that Princess, Hak.” 

For a moment a thick silence hung between them, nearly drowning out the sound of the insects humming and the breeze from the window. Hak looked torn between something, but of what Yona could not discover by his expression or carry.

“I do not mean to be,” Hak said as he broke that uncomfortable silence, voice cracking like thin ice. “I just…well…things are difficult for me as well.”

“Difficult? How?” Yona asked concerned, but a shadow fell over Hak’s face once again and his thoughts were a faraway vision, the shadow of the moon that waned over its surface leaving it unknowable. “Does it…have to do with Soo-Won?”

“Partly,” Hak said shortly. “Mostly it is just me. I am…I thought of myself as a very disciplined man once.”

“Disciplined?” Yona asked and Hak met her gaze with a strange sort of intensity that sent shivers up her spine.

“I’m finding that I do not know myself as well as I thought I did,” Hak admitted before giving her a heavy sigh that sagged his shoulders and dissipated the intensity, which was then replaced by a calm (too calm, the calm before a terrible storm Yona thought) expression. “Or at least I do not have myself under the control I thought I did. I am…much greedier than I ever thought I could ever be. I can’t help but…”

His voice trailed off, and he shifted his gaze from her to the window. Perhaps he was looking for an escape, as Hak always did when Yona pressed him upon his feelings. And for some odd reason that soothed Yona, for it truly it reminded her that perhaps not everything had changed between them the moment Soo-Won had left their friendship behind.

“It is nothing, forget I said anything.”

“If there is anything I could do Hak, please…tell me,” Yona said earnestly as she gripped her teacup, knuckles white as she clutched the porcelain. “Please—“

Suddenly a warm hand patted her head and then ruffled her hair, wrenching an annoyed cry from her throat as she lunged to smack Hak, only to have him dance right out of her grasp.

“Don’t worry your curly head about it, Princess,” Hak said with a teasing grin and Yona grabbed an empty ink-pot and chucked it at his head, only for him to catch it easily. 

“I am the Empress now!” Yona said with a faux-haughty tone and Hak gave her an exaggerated bow.

“And I am forever grateful and happy to serve her splendiferousness, her magnificent majestic majesty,” Hak said, as he danced out of the way of her chucking more pillows at his head, his grin growing more and livelier with every dodge. Finally Yona sank back in her chair, lightly fanning herself before she hesitated.

“You will be there tomorrow with me…won’t you? When this plan of mine either comes to fruition or burns?” Yona asked him, and Hak just gave her a roll of the eyes.

“If you were to command it, Empress, I would go anywhere with you and for you. You are stuck with me,” Hak said as he kneeled and took her hand, and despite the action being so familiar she couldn’t help the warming of her cheeks. 

“Somehow I don’t think I mind that,” Yona told him and Hak’s expression gentled.

“I don’t think I mind too much either,” Hak said before reaching up to lightly pinch her cheek, “Now go to bed, or else you’ll get bags under your eyes.”

“Hey!” Yona said, attempting to swat at him only for him to stand up and quickly leave her quarters with flourish.

Yona’s laugh and his chuckles echoed throughout the quiet compound, and for the first time in a long time, Yona truly felt hopeful.

* * *

Yona arrived in the hall where the meeting was to take place later then her guests, Yun and Hak at her sides. Yun took a much more forward position, with his stack of paperwork in hand, while Hak hung back. Yona motioned to him for the four men in introduction.

“Please, meet the General of the Armies of Kouka, Son Hak, adopted son of General Mundeok, the famed leader of the Wind Province.” Yona introduced as Hak bowed before the Lords, before continuing to hang back, the storm brewing within his eyes. The calm from the previous night was gone, only to be replaced by tumultuous worry and a darkening expression of seriousness within his intense gaze. 

“It is an honor,” Hak said, with the air of understated grace.

“The Lightning Beast of Kouka,” Lord Hakuryuu said sounding both interested and almost competitive. “It truly is an honor. Forgive the breech of decorum, but your reputation proceeds you. I shall be happy if we get a chance to spar at some point during my stay.”

“I’ve never met a man who could keep up with me, my Lord,” Hak said with a teasing grin, competition sparking in his eyes.

“Lord Hakuryuu, is said to be quite a bloodthirsty opponent upon the battle field. You’ll find yourself well matched by him,” Yun said with a heavy sigh. “Now calm down, Lightning Beast. We are in a meeting, not a tournament. I would like for the tables to remain unbroken.” 

“—And the boy with the sharp tongue is my personal advisor, Yun. He is the adopted son of the Lord Priest himself, the most talented and promising of the advisors of his high rank,” Yona introduced with a laugh and Yun bowed deeply before the lords. Hak just smiled as well, slightly eased by Yun’s nonchalant scolding.

“It is honor to be of acquaintance,” Yun said as he lifted his head once more and placed Yona’s notes before her. Finally Yona sighed, folding her hands in front of her as she collected and organized her thoughts. After she had prepared her thoughts she finally began to speak,

“Dear Lords, I hope with all my heart that you have enjoyed your stay here in Hiryuu Castle. I have done my best to not only make you feel welcomed, but so that you could sample what it is my Empire has to offer. Not only our food or our music but also the culture that makes the Kouka Empire so special within my heart. And that culture and music and food is not made by an Empress sitting high within her tower, but instead by the common people of the Kouka Empire. Those who work day in and day out, their daily toils spurring on our economy, our ingenuity. It is those people whom I wish to prosper, who I would do anything for. Truly they are more spectacular and magnificent than I could ever dream of being. So it is with a heart heavy with both pride and responsibility that I lead them.”

“As you all most likely know, my reign and crowning was not without those who would choose to dissent against me. I arose to power against the odds, when my cousin was more favorable to rule. I won my throne by the skin of my teeth, so to speak. And thus, I realize how precious the power I wield is. Possibly more than anyone else in this kingdom could ever know. This throne, this position on high, it is not a glorious seat. But instead it is a constantly treacherous and dangerous place, I am without putting it lightly, a target for my enemies who I know make moves to undermine me. However, I am determined nonetheless, to make my Empire better for those who look to me as Empress, who look to me for both leadership and protection.

“The Council of Lords and Advisors took place here in Hiryuu Castle scarcely a month ago, and during that time I put forward common sense legislation to improve the state of my Empire, however even then I was met with nothing but hesitation and unsettling plans. We are in the process of refining that legislation, and it is not all the Lords, but a select few plot to use my marital status against me, and attempt to not only undo the work I have put forward, but also take away my power through staged marriage with a King or Lord who works against me and the interests of the people of this great Empire.

“To me, this is obviously unacceptable. I shall not allow those who plot against me to ruin all I have worked for, but I also need more time. Time for my General to pursue the corruption charges that will surely be brought forward, as well as the ability to put my finalized legislation into law without the interference of a wayward lord. And to do that, I desperately need help. My Lords, you were chosen to appear before me because I believe a grand opportunity is at hand. For if you commit to helping me and my Empire during this time, I shall pay in return by offering something to you and your nations. However, if once this is divulged and one of you wishes to reject this offer, I shall also accept that rejection gladly and hope that our countries remain amiable in their relations.” 

All the Lords continued to look toward her, varying levels of seriousness and obviously thought behind each of their postures. Yona was certain that her struggles weren’t unknown to them, however each kept their composure as Yona cleared her throat before continuing to speak.

“As stated before, the way my opponents wish to attack me is through my marital status. I promised my assembly that I would come up with a pool of suitors. My plan is very simple. You four Lords shall act as my consorts, my suitor pool, playing the part of marital politics for me and fulfilling that need. This will both allow me the time, and protection.”

“Forgive my breach of courtesy,” Prince Jaeha said, sitting up from where he had been resting against the back of his chair, “but you are asking four nobles who have various responsibilities to drop everything in order to play a game of make-believe with you? I do not find being tied down here to be all that beautiful.”

“A very realistic concern. I shall only ask you to play this, as you put it, ‘game’ for me from the next meeting of the Lords and Advisors, to the New Year’s celebration in this country when the new tax codes and legislation goes into full effect,” Yona explained to Prince Jaeha as she met his gaze equally, not taking his bait to fly into an argument over the projected trivialities. 

“And what is it that our peoples will get in return if we do decide to agree to this arrangement?” Lord Hakuryuu asked, his expression much more thoughtful, however Yona could nearly see the thoughts racing behind that expression.

“Each of your nations and peoples shall be aided by the Kouka Empire, with myself personally attending to those matters, in different ways,” Yona said, motioning for Yun to place the manuscripts in front of each of the Lords, before returning to his spot beside Yona. Yona motioned to Yun who cleared his throat before beginning to speak,

“In front of each of you is a rough draft of our proposition to each of your countries. A consort is a legally binding form of union within Kouka between the Emperor or Empress and multiple Lords or Ladies from either different Provinces or Countries and is a time-honored form of relationship. As consorts you shall be considered the suitor pool for the Empress for her to choose a husband from if desired and as acting consorts to the Empress your countries and the Empire of Kouka will enter into a strong allied relationship. As such, we shall use the Empire of Kouka’s resources and political power in order to aid all of your nations and peoples as equal sovereign nations within this contract of agreement. A consort will be sworn to uphold and honor her royal highness as Empress of Kouka, and will be considered a legal citizen of the Kouka Empire and guaranteed the rights of citizenship within the Empire. Being the legal consort of the Empress of Kouka will also put each Lord in a place of high status among the Council of Lords within this country and entitle you to properties within the Kouka Empire to be bought with and maintained at your leisure and discretion.

“Among other guarantees are, if within this time period you are acting as a legally bound consort, if another state and your own enters into a declared war, Kouka will assist militarily. If a country is struck inexplicably by a natural disaster such as a typhoon as an example, Kouka will provide aid to both rebuilding efforts and humanitarian efforts. During the time of acting as legal consort to her majesty, the Empress will reserve the ability to dissolve the consort status of the Lord at any moment, however will only do so within the following instances: First, your state is either dissolved or fractured by means of civil war, coup, or any other form of conflict, the Empress maintains the right to dissolve the consort-status of the Lord in question, but will maintain to protect and guarantee citizenship to the Lord in question with asylum. Second, if the Lord in question is aiding either a foreign or internal enemy in order for the impeachment of her majesty, the Empress will dissolve the consort. However as citizens of Kouka, the Lord in question shall have the right to a fair trial where the Lord will be tried innocent until proven guilty. And thirdly, if by request of the Lord himself, the consort-status will be revoked and safe travel will be provided to the Lord in question.

“In front of you now, besides all these terms I have just mentioned, is a detailed outline of a more personalized agreement for each Lord and their nation, and what the Empire of Kouka and her majesty are offering to those Lords who decide to become her majesty’s temporary-consorts. These terms and agreements that are unique to each Lord and country will be fulfilled following the New Year celebration in Kouka and the dissolution of the consort-status, when the end of the bargain the Lords who decide to become consorts is fulfilled by said Lord. The Empress asks for your discretion when discussing these terms and agreements with either advisors or others, however her majesty not opposed to either tweaking, removing, or adding other conditions that will make this agreement both more beneficial to both parties and nations, as well as more practical if that is seen fit.

“The Empress and I would be happy to take any questions you have now.”

As he finished speaking, Yun moved back to take his place by Yona’s side. The floor now opened, Zeno hummed thoughtfully before resting his head on his palms as his elbows balanced on the table.

“Zeno has one,” Clan Head Zeno said, “What if Zeno already has a partner?” 

“Are you already married?” Yun asked surprised and Clan Head Zeno just gave a sort of blissful smile.

“Not yet, but Zeno’s loved one and him are promised to each other,” Clan Head Zeno explained, “It will be…difficult for Zeno to enter into such an agreement considering. But most importantly, Zeno’s partner is very ill. Being away for four months would be difficult.”

“Your work here will only last for four months, and I am giving you a month of consideration. Feel free to explain the situation to your betrothed.” Yona explained firmly, “And once those four months is over then the consorts will be disbanded and you may return back to your country.”

“And then, after the four months, will the Empress certainly fulfill these promises?” Clan Zeno asked his expression becoming far more serious, as the deeper and wiser persona of rumor came forth.

“It might take a bit of time on the execution of course, I shall not state what is impossible as if it were fact,” Yona said before firmly meeting Clan Head Zeno’s gaze, “but I will use all my influence to make it so. For your people, I promise the harshest retribution against those illegal slave traders who are terrorizing the plains, and my full humanitarian effort to rid the plague. But for your betrothed, if she is able to make the journey, I would happily instate her here as one of my ladies-in-waiting, and provide for her the greatest medicine I have to offer from my own court physicians. If she is not well enough to make the journey, send word, and I will send a healer out to care for her personally while you are here. That is the least I can do as a concession.”

“Thank you, Empress.” Clan Head Zeno said, seemingly appeased by her answer.

“I also have a concern.” Lord Hakuryuu spoke up once more, “Would not entering into such an agreement immediately put our nations in the immediate line of fire for your enemies in terms of both military and economic retribution? No matter what the Kouka Empire and her majesty offers, to me, that is my greatest concern. As you are well aware, Kai already stirs at our borders, and this may be seen as a hostile act.”

“But you shall also be under the immediate protection and aid of our armies,” Hak said firmly. “The military we have is a force that is recognized as one of the strongest in the world. We will also put great effort into strengthening your own country’s military power if that is desirable to you. And do consider this will be within the realm of a political marriage, of the likes that Kai has seen before. As long as Kai is not giving an outstanding reason for concern, I do not believe they will make hasty moves. That would be against their military history.”

“Any economic retribution made against you will also be met with swift action by the Kouka Empire as well,” Yona explained, and Lord Hakuryuu rested against the back of his chair, seemingly still in thought but placated.

“…my people…” Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah said, his soft voice carrying a weight of gravitas with it, “…and I…will have a hard time…accepting this. We do…not accept hand-outs…nor other country’s…intervention.”

“I, as well, have my hesitations on this deal,” Prince Jaeha said with an almost bitter sounding laugh. “My country knows the pain of becoming dependent on the whims of another nation. There is truly nothing more abhorrent to me or my peoples than the lack of freedom that is already being imposed on them by the kingdom of Kai. I doubt subjugating themselves to the Kouka Empire will be well received.”

“It will neither be subjection or intervention. It is merely a deal based on both mutual respect in which countries trade one thing in exchange for what they truly want,” Yona said firmly, her chin held high. “It is an age old practice, and as soon as the debt is repaid, if you wish it, the Kouka Empire will immediately leave those countries. For you see, I am a scoundrel. What I am asking of you is simply a favor to me, and no one else and for no other reason. If this favor is given, then I shall be able to pay you all back tenfold. But it is ultimately your own decision, I will not force anything upon you for it is your free will, my Lords, that shall make this truly work. So please consider this, and I thank you truly for at least hearing me out if the answer comes as a no.”

And just like that Yona rose from her seat as she dismissed the Lords from the meeting, and walked from her hall, a sigh of disappointment unbidden upon her lips.


	6. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hak…I am going to become the Empress of the Kouka Empire.” Yona said, standing up on unsteady legs. “I will show everyone that I can do more for this country then anyone ever expected. I will…I will become the greatest ruler the people have ever known. That way…that way I can prove them all wrong." After the death of her father, Emperor Il, Yona assumes the throne of the Kouka Empire in a tumultuous time. In order to maintain power she must gather her allies and play the games by rules not her own, while coming close to losing what she holds most dear. But thankfully, it's time to turn the tables on an unexpecting kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic smacked me upside the head with writer’s block but I managed to power through it and total a respectable 5800+ words, which seems to be my average for this fic! Mini-super-non-cliff-hangery cliff hanger at the end so don’t be surprised!

Yona walked quickly down the corridors, in such a hurried pace that she had lost her attendants in the fray which had followed her. Yona had hoped the act of walking would help calm her as she forcefully beat her frustration out onto the floor underneath her feet, but she only found herself more agitated by the second from the loud noises and the voices of those calling after her. Yona quickly heard other footsteps approaching her and recognized them as Yun’s. She turned to look at him only to see a rather content expression look up his face as she continued her hurried and anxious walk.

“It went well, Empress.” Yun said and Yona pivoted mid-step, nearly causing Yun to run right into her. Yona stared at her advisor, her mouth hanging slightly ajar in her absolute disbelief at his words.

“What did you just say?” Yona asked befuddled.

“It went well,” Yun said, placing his hands on his hips. 

“What part of that went well?” Yona asked in barely contained shock, before finally her frustration at herself reached its peak. Tears began burning behind her eyelids unbidden. “They all hated the idea! How could you say it went well? How…how will I ever protect my kingdom from an unfair king at this rate? I needed this plan to be successful, Yun, and it was a complete failure. I failed everyone and everything we worked for—”

“They were hesitant,” Yun told her firmly and calmly, “and they all took with them the proposals. They were harsh, yes, but they are in consideration. No one outwardly declined. I thought for sure we were going to lose one or two right from the start, but this is truly a better outcome then to be expected.”

“Outcome?” Yona asked dazed as Yun nodded with a cool and calm resolution in his features that made him appear far more mature then his young age should have allowed.

“Prince Jaeha was always going to be a tough sell, Empress. Out of all four of the Lords, his nation is the strongest, and of course with recent history to be considered I would be concerned if he was not wary. His reaction basically ensures that they have no allegiance with any other country, nor is he acting as an agent. Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah is from an isolationist peoples, of course he would be concerned about another country exerting power over them. Directly becoming involved in nation politics would be new for them,” Yun explained before bowing to Yona. “Empress, please, do not see failure where there is none. We must work hard to make the Lords see your way, true, but it is not a steep slope for this battle. Just be sincere in your dealings, and all will work out well, you’ll see. Trust this beautiful boy genius just a little bit, and I promise everything shall work out.”

“Yun,” Yona said softly as suddenly she reached out to hug the boy who spluttered and stood in the hall as still as a board as Yona continued to hug him, “thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you.”

“Empress…?” Yun asked, his hands around her as lightly as a butterfly’s wings. Yona felt her tears slipping from her lashes, tears from the deep, broken place inside of her that still existed. She released a shuddered breath.

“I’m so sorry Yun,” Yona told him, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for my selfishness…”

“You are just tired, your majesty,” Yun said as he rubbed her back. “You haven’t been sleeping well at all. You deserve to rest tonight. I’ll send everyone away, they’ll have to deal with my fury before they rouse you.”

“It will be a sight to behold I’m sure, my great warrior.” Yona laughed weakly as she pulled away from Yun’s shoulder only to see him smile.

“I am quite skilled with a metal ladle. All who see me shall quake in fear and awe,” Yun said with dramatic flair and Yona stifled a laugh with her hand.

“Yun, you are adorable.”

Yun suddenly flushed red and stuttered,

“How am I the adorable one?”

“You just are,” Yona said before walking forward, “but I shall take your advice and rest. Protect me well, fair advisor.”

Yun’s laughter followed her into her quarters and lifted her heart.

* * *

Yona attended to her usual duties that day, flitting from one meeting to the next while trying to keep her hands busy and her mind off her meeting with the lords. Yona found that it was hard to occupy her thoughts so thoroughly as to keep it off her mind, but still, she tried. It was then that an attendant who came to the door was stopped by one of the guards to explain his business before being let to pass into her presence.

“State your business.” Yona said, looking up from the papers she had been signing only slightly.

“Lord Hakuryuu requested an audience if her majesty is willing and able,” He said in return as he bowed deeply before her.

“An audience?” Yona asked feeling a slight pit of dread settle heavily in her belly. This could either be good news or bad news, Yona tried to reason with herself. No use worrying too much on it, but instead she could only meet what would happen head on. Yona looked to the advisors in front of her before standing up in a graceful motion (despite the fact she not-so-gracefully bumped her knee under the table), “I shall depart from here now, gentlemen. I have a meeting to attend to.” 

The advisors all looked amongst themselves before bowing and allowing Yona to pass, her entourage accompanying her as she walked the halls to the quarters where she had been housing Lord Hakuryuu. Inside was Lord Hakuryuu being waited on by his attendants, dressed in proper white robes with blue accents, upon his wrist glinted silver, but again it was the sort of understated showing of wealth that Yona thought was wonderful (after all such an understatement said a lot of the man whom wished to present himself). He bowed deeply before looking up nearly dazzling Yona as he did. His skin was pale and nearly translucent, eyes a deep blue like lake bottoms and summer skies, and hair verging on glinting silver in the soft daylight that filled the residence with a hazy glow. Everything about Lord Hakuryuu was truly refreshing, almost out of a story her father might have weaved during quiet nights for her to delight in.

“Empress, thank you for answering my selfish request and coming to see me with such haste,” Lord Hakuryuu said with a gentle smile, motioning to the table before them that was set with silverware and chairs. “Please sit. Allow me to serve you some of my country’s delights. Though perhaps more humble then your exquisite offerings, I find pride in them.”

On Lord Hakuryuu’s clap servants came forward, pouring what looked to be some flavor of wine in cups, before offering what looked to be moon-cakes. Lord Hakuryuu thanked his servants with a gentle smile (putting Yona at ease, for if Lord Hakuryuu was so gracious to his servants it said something about his character). After both had been tested for poison Yona sipped the wine before releasing a surprised noise as the sweet, at some points tart, bubbling, fruity notes popped in her mouth like bursts of a fruit over her lips.

“How wonderful! It’s so sweet!” Yona exclaimed in surprised pleasure, “Yun would absolutely adore this!”

“It is wonderful to see your smile, Empress,” Kija said his eyes soft and warm towards her. “It is quite beautiful, you know.”

“Not as beautiful as you are.” Yona said immediately, causing the Lord to flush red and to splutter out,

“Oh I am nothing in comparison to your radiance, your highness.”

“Oh my.” Yona giggled, as Lord Hakuryuu cleared his throat as he lifted the glass to his own lips.

“It is kumquat wine, made from a variety which only grows in our mountains. It is known for its unusually sweet and mellow flavor, but it does have a bit of a kick. So to ease that it is cut with the juice when served. If it pleases you, I shall be happy to send crates to you.” Lord Hakuryuu explained and Yona nodded. “It is very popular in my country.”

“I am sure it would become quite a craze here.” Yona said as she took a generous bite of the mooncake and found the flaky pastry to be filled with the mellow sweetness of fig, paired with soft slices of sharp goat’s cheese. “Now, I am curious to what it is that you wished to speak with me about?”

“I’m sure as intelligent as her majesty is, she already knows.” Lord Hakuryuu said, folding his hands upon the table and meeting her gaze regally.

“My proposition.” Yona said looking back at him with equal intensity (or at least that is what she hoped).

“I wish to let you know, that I am sympathetic to your…plight if you will,” Lord Hakuryuu explained. “I too once came into leadership of a country as a young person, so I understand clearly what you must be feeling.”

“If you do not mind me asking…?”

“I was born this arm,” Lord Hakuryuu said lifting his arm. It was much larger and longer than the other, slightly strange in relation to his refined looks, but he carried it with obvious pride. “In the culture of my land, this means that a God dwells within me, the same God which dwelled within the founder of our country. As such, as soon as I was born, I became the Lord, seizing power from my father, may he rest in peace.”

“But certainly that is not your fault for being born with whatever attributes you might have attributed to yourself.”

“Certainly most would agree with you, but my father was far from well within his mind. At my birth my mother died, and the troubles he had lay festering in his heart. With both my mother’s passing and my assumption of the powers and kingdom he had worked so hard for, what was left for him? My father went mad with jealousy and grief after my royal coronation as Lord, and made an attempt on my life. However, I survived the attempt, my father was killed as the guards attempted to wrestle him off of me, and I became the sole ruler at that point,” Lord Hakuryuu explained, more thoughtful then sad.

“And how old where you?” Yona asked, her heart squeezing in her chest.

“Still but a babe. In actuality I would have never ruled until I was old enough. The movement of power was simply all ceremonious as I became the spiritual leader of the state, but in my father’s condition he could not realize that and therefore did what he did. I forgave him, of course, Gods know he certainly did not wish for things to end up being as they did. However, because of his ill-fated actions, it would have been an optimal time for any nation to seize power from us during the instability within the ruling family, or even a good time for a coup d’état to take place if internal pressure were to have been applied. However, my Grandmother stepped in and acted as the Queen of the country as well as my mentor until I grew up enough to be competent and wise enough to rule a country. I had to make many hard decisions at a young age, face a nation with my head held high as their ruler despite those challenges. I was also under much pressure, just as you are, Empress. So I understand how it is you feel and what you are attempting to accomplish through your actions. There were always those who said that it was because of my age that I could not do things, but I always promised myself and them that I would. And so I always did. I believe you are facing similar doubts and have decided for the same ideals.”

“I will not say I am a virtuous woman, after all I am shamelessly asking for your aid,” Yona said softly as she placed down her cup. “But this is the path I’m determined to walk upon, even if my path is treacherous. This is what I must do for myself and my important people and for this country.”

“I understand,” Lord Hakuryuu said firmly, “and I wish for you to know something important about myself, Empress.”

“What is that?”

“That I view myself to be an honorable man, and that I dedicate myself to right and just causes. I also dedicate myself to things with my whole heart, Empress. If I am set on my ways, my Grandmother always told me, I am a stubborn man to quite a fault,” Lord Hakuryuu explained with a bright smile. “And most of all I view my people as most important to myself. I was bestowed the honor of serving them my whole life, not the other way around. It is for them that I strive for every day to be better than the last one.”

“I see” Yona said, unsure of where the conversation was going.

“I hope you came into the throne with a similar opinion,” Lord Hakuryuu said, and Yona felt herself cringe internally.

“Truly I wish I could say I did,” Yona told him, “unfortunately at that time I was a scoundrel. I thirsted to prove myself to those who doubted me and abandoned me. I believe myself to still be a scoundrel who does things and demands things selfishly, it is apparently a character flaw of mine that I am attempting to reconcile with. However since my father’s death I have changed, for the better I believe. Truly I am trying my hardest for my people, and will continue to do so.”

“You are still young, as am I. We continue to learn,” Lord Hakuryuu said, not sounding as if he had passed judgement upon her. “I find myself to constantly be on the offensive and perhaps too eager. I also must grapple with that flaw.”

“That does make me feel better,” Yona said with a small laugh. “Yun, my advisor always says I am too hard upon myself.”

“I can also relate to that,” Kija promised. “My Grandmother always says the same of me.”

“Lord Hakuryuu…I thank you very much,” Yona said honestly. “Thank you for your kindness towards me. I feel it is scarcely deserved for what I am asking of you. But truly, thank you. No matter what decision you make, I hope that we can remain on good terms afterwards-”

Lord Hakuryuu held up his hand, pausing her mid-sentence.

“Your majesty, as I have explained to you, I was born with this privilege and with this arm, it is my duty to serve the people to whom I have been entrusted by the Gods with. It is in their best interest that I desire to make my decisions. Truly you have given me a great opportunity to protect their livelihood and happiness, and since the protection of my people and their culture is the greatest duty given to me by the Gods, and what you offer to me through this exchange would allow for that, it will be my great honor to serve you for however long is necessary.”

Yona watched as Lord Hakuryuu stood up from his chair, Yona copying him before he got down upon one knee before her.

“Your highness, if you will allow it, I shall be happy to aid you in your endeavors” Lord Hakuryuu said, as Yona looked to him with thinly veiled shock.

“Even though it is for my own gain?”

“No matter what, I shall be loyal to those whom will help my peoples. And so to you, Empress, I offer the gift of my loyalty and agreement to your terms,” Lord Hakuryuu told her, his eyes clear and honest and containing a great conviction. A sort of vision towards a goal or future that not even Yona could gaze upon, but certainly under this Lord’s honest leadership whatever goal would be good. “This I promise upon the blood of my fathers which runs within me, and my title as Lord of the Principality of Fog. Please, allow me to be by your side and at your disposal in return for what you have offered to my country.”

“I will be relying on you,” Yona said with a firm nod in return.

* * *

“You mean he said yes?” Yun asked sounding beyond thrilled as his eyes widened and sparkled with the ferocious glee only Yun was capable of. “That’s amazing, Empress!”

“I can barely believe it,” Yona admitted with a sigh and a weak smile in return to his fervor, “I’m just so relieved. I have at least one consort no matter how everything else turns out. At least with Lord Hakuryuu at my side I would be able to repulse some of the attempts Yan Kumji will try to make.”

“I am certain we shall be able to convince the others as well,” Yun said firmly as they continued to walk through the practice fields. “Oh! What’s this?”

Through the high stalks of blooming flowers and sweet grasses something shuffled and rustled in their tender stalks. Suddenly a little creature popped out, and scurried towards them on the ground unhurriedly and unworriedly. Yona’s breath was nearly stolen from her lungs at the wide, deep, dark eyes and squeezable pudgy cheeks, and she immediately stooped down to hold out her hands to which the squirrel hopped in. In her fingers she held the precious creature in awe.

“Empress, you shouldn’t!” Yun gasped but Yona was too enthralled to even care.

“It’s so cute, Yun!” Yona couldn’t help but giggle as she stroked its soft fur. “And so friendly! Do you think it is someone’s pet?”

“Whose could it possibly be? How do you think it got here?” Yun asked before becoming distracted by events occurring up ahead, “Oh! Look! Practice is going on. Maybe someone will know up there.”

Up in the practice fields where Hak trained soldiers, the soldiers were currently having a mock battle with one warrior. Chieftain Seiryuu was fighting off what looked like five armed soldiers at once. He darted elegantly between men, jumping and smoothly parrying, using the environment to his advantage as he unarmed soldiers, one after the other. After all the men had been defeated, Chieftain Seiryuu turned his attention (or at least that’s what she assumed, she couldn’t quite tell with the mask he wore) to her. The other soldiers immediately kneeled in respect of her presence while he bowed. Chieftain Seiryuu suddenly whistled clearly and softly, and the squirrel hopped off of Yona’s hands and scurried over to him. He lowered his arm slightly, before the squirrel made its way up his arm in order to rest upon his shoulder.

“Good day to you, Chieftain Seiryuu,” Yona said as she looked fondly upon the adorable creature now settled on the Chieftain’s shoulder. It was sort of a humorous image, the tall and morose and powerful Lord of Mercenaries being accompanied by a tiny little woodland creature. Yona wouldn’t have ever dreamt to see such an unusual pairing. “I was looking for the owner of that creature, because we were worried of what trouble it might get into. Would you happen to know, my lord, to whom this creature belongs…?”

Chieftain Seiryuu shifted upon his feet nervously—no not nervously, shyly. As if this powerful Lord disliked the attention her presence was drawing on him and would rather disappear off into the gardens away from her gaze. He lifted his hand and pointed to himself, and Yona couldn’t help but blink.

“So you are the owner of this…creature?” Yona asked before giving a smile. “What is its name?”

For a few moments Chieftain Seiryuu stood there, and Yona wondered if she needed to repeat the question (perhaps slowly). After all, she knew that Lord Seiryuu was not comfortable speaking their tongue, and perhaps her words hadn’t been clear enough for his consideration. However after a bit of awkward silence Chieftain Seiryuu answered softly,

“…Ao.”

“That doesn’t really suit her very much, does it?” Yona blurted out, causing Yun to gasp.

“Meet him half way, your highness!” Yun nearly squeaked.

The Chieftain didn’t seem insulted but instead almost thoughtful in the way he tilted his head and fidgeted with his hands. The creature settled on his shoulder just nuzzled into his neck and the Lord petted her. He reached down to care for his sword, sheathing it after inspecting its dark mirror-like edge which casted a rainbow across its gorgeous surface.

“You are a very talented swordsman,” Yona observed, “I doubt I’ve ever seen such skill except from Hak, and he prefers his Hsu Quando. Who was your teacher?”

“Ao… the one that taught me…” Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah explained, miming the motion of swinging a sword before letting his hands drop to his side.

“You mean Chieftain Seiryuu Ao?” Yona asked him as she looked on curiously. He nodded slowly before reaching over upon his shoulder in order to rub the squirrel’s head. In response to the touch of her master she gave a contented squeak. “I see. And do you have any other family?”

“No…other family. Just…Ao,” Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah explained firmly. “Taught me…everything I know.”

“But is it not true you are now the head of competing tribes?”

“Ao…gave me duty. Trained me…for my life to become…head. I grow into…my duties. He waits for me to…succeed him in combat,” Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah explained with no trace of malice or frustration in his voice, but instead an odd reverence. “And I…will. Because that’s…what Ao wants. Expects. I do so.”

“Being pitted against your own father…isn’t difficult?” Yona asked in obvious surprise and concern. The idea of her own father barely flickering across her closed lids before she clearly banished him from her thoughts, avoiding a new bought of pain to be brought forth from her heart.

“Pitted?” He asked in return, obviously not understanding the sentiment as he fidgeted with his fingers and reached up to readjust his mask, a motion Yona took to be a nervous habit of sorts.

“Fighting.” Yona tried to explain, miming two opposite sides colliding by clapping her hands together sharply. The man opposite of her immediately shook his head with much meaning, speaking only after a bit of deliberation.

“No. Never fight.”

“You aren’t fighting?”

“We…battle, yes. But fight no. One wins and one loses, yes. But…no fight” the Chieftain tried to explain, shifting yet again as he grappled with the obviously foreign tongue and the foreign concepts that accompanied them. But by the slow and subtle way he spoke, Yona was beginning to suspect that it wasn’t completely the language barrier, but instead his character that kept him quiet and gentle and halting.

“So it doesn’t have anything to do with your…relationship?” Yona continued to ask him in hope of clarification.

He nodded firmly in response.

“It’s almost like an exam then,” Yun supplied to Yona and Yona turned to him in response. “The Chieftain Ao is going to be testing my Lord upon the battle field in order to decide whether or not it is time to cede power completely. He has been letting Chieftain Shin-ah manage a tribe in order to see how leadership suits him. The battle will be the last test.”

Shin-ah nodded at that and the squirrel upon his shoulder seemingly squeaked in approval.

“What a good way to do it,” Yona said suddenly. “Truly. I find that to be fascinating. Is that a common way to cede leadership within your peoples?”

Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah shrugged noncommittally,

“Ao…thought it best. I do as…he thinks best. I trust…Ao.”

“He must be truly important to you then,” Yona said with a smile. “My father and I were close as well.”

The Chieftain nodded slowly, but Yona could tell that something had shifted in the man before her. Where once had been a guarded and cool presence was instead something warmed and tranquil. Though his expression remained passive, Yona could almost imagine a softening of his lips and posture. Yona watched and had to hold back her giggle as he scooped his pet from his shoulder and offered the little creature to her, in an awkward but meaningful manner that simply endeared her to this strange man.

“Thank you,” Yona couldn’t help but say as she felt an odd lump forming in her throat, “truly. Thank you for your kindness.”

“Fathers…are precious.” The Chieftain said firmly with a meaningful nod as his pet squeaked and rubbed her fluffy and chubby cheek to hers.

“They are,” Yona agreed, and suddenly the deepening urge to see what lay beneath the Lord’s mask welled up inside her as his pet once again hopped from her fingers to him. Truly it was not good for curiosity to rear its head, but Lord Seiryuu’s face and expression remained as much of a mystery to her as the other side of the moon. From his slender and pale neck, and long fingers which peaked from gloves, Yona gathered he must be as fair as freshly fallen snow. She knew now the pensive curve of his mouth that could soften in a warmed curve, a proud jawline that told of a heritage, the very end of a straight nose. But other than that the color of his eyes remained a mystery, as did the etched features that lay beyond his mask of ivory. Even the rest of his head was a mystery, as it was covered by a plume of fur, while his body was mostly covered by the robes of blue he wore to obscure his form.

Yona thought instinctively that he must have been very handsome, but his defining features would remain a puzzle to her until they might be revealed by his hand. But that was not all. In this short exchange Yona had truly felt something beyond the defensiveness she had met at their meeting earlier. A sort of wondering and caring and gentle curiosity that had been surprising as they came from the Chieftain towards her. It should be odd, Yona thought, that the Lord of Mercenaries and one of the great Warrior-Kings of the Wild Tribes should be so fond of woodland creatures and care for the wellbeing of an Empress. Perhaps there was far more than what met the eye when it came to this specific Lord. Or at least those were her impressions as he left the field in wide meaningful strides, after offering her a bow of his head in parting. 

“He is a strange man,” Yun murmured with a trace of concern, “and you look displeased.”

“Not displeased. Determined. Always determined,” Yona reminded him before looking to him. “Now. Let us get off and started upon our own duties. I am certainly feeling much more optimistic about my chances right now and I believe the high shall help me get through my unfortunate paper work.”

“Optimistic?”

“I dare say Yun, things, perhaps, might be going our way for once in a long time. And I shall not be spoiling it by sticking around to jinx anything,” Yona explained before beginning off to her study yet again.

The day was still long, Yona thought, and she had plenty of work ahead of her.

* * *

_“Yona,” Her father’s voice was barely above a whisper. Yona reached to grasp his cold hands and to kiss them, trying to remind her father of warmth._

_“I’m here, Father,” Yona barely managed to say through her shaking lips. “Please…please don’t leave me. Please don’t die.”_

_“I’m sorry…Yona,” Her father said with a sad smile. “Please…please promise me...”_

_“What? What do you want me to—“_

Yona shot up in bed, her stomach twisting and her eyes pricking with tears. No, Yona thought as she curled her fingers into white-knuckled fists in her blankets. That dream again, that dream that stole the breath from her lungs and reminded her of her weakness. By the gods all she wished was to get a peaceful night’s sleep, but truly her dreams were to be forever denied in favor of such horrors. She missed her father so desperately then, the gentle hugs he had given, how he used to sneak her treats from his sleeves, and the million other little things he had done for her. Perhaps, he hadn’t been a good Emperor. But even so, he was forever her father. A silly, sentimental man whom Yona would always adore despite what would happen and what grievances he had caused her with his inaction. Truly King Il hadn’t been a perfect man or ruler by any stretch of the imagination, but he had been her father and would continue to be important to her for the rest of her time on the earth. Even if no one else remembered him fondly, she would. She would always remember, always—

Tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks, plopping onto the sheets of her bed. Yona tried desperately to wipe them away, but they only became steadier with their flow. Yona desperately rubbed at her face as her helpless sobs rose up in her throat. She bit them back. How useless and little she felt then, how terrible. What would her father think of her decisions? Of her defying his wishes? If her father was alive, would he ever forgive her? Would Yona ever even forgive herself for everything she had done and broken for so many people—?

Yona slapped her hands to her cheeks, forcefully yanking herself away from such thoughts. No, Yona thought stubbornly as she sniffed. No, she refused to delight her rouge thoughts with her misery and her time. It was useless to think about things she couldn’t change (even though she so desperately wanted to). There were far more important things to be focusing on and she desperately needed to clear her head of such nonsense and focus her energies onto those.

Yona got out of bed, cringing as her feet met the cold stone floor of her bedroom. She quickly put on her slippers, not quite caring about her night clothes. Yona knew too well that she shouldn’t be sneaking out of her quarters, but considering the darkness of the sky and the stillness and quietness of the castle she doubted she would run into anyone. After all, she was just quickly running down the hall in order to gather some reading materials up from her study as she usually did when her mind wouldn’t quiet on those long nights. The fresh night air might be good for her, in any case. And so she quickly poked her head out to see if the coast was clear for a moment, and seeing that it was, Yona made her way down the hall with haste.

She had just gotten to the study when she saw Yun sprawled out over the table, his nest feathered with papers and ink, his fingers half grasping a book, his mouth mostly open as he snored softly. Yona couldn’t help but giggle at the all too familiar sight. Yona quickly moved to one of the chairs and grasped a blanket in order to it drape over Yun’s small shoulders.

“I’ll have to scold you tomorrow,” Yona couldn’t help but laugh as she whispered. “I need to put guards on you to get you to go back to your bed before you fall asleep.”

Yun still remained asleep as Yona pulled back and walked over to find a book on the bookshelf that suited her needs. After settling on one, she quickly ducked out of the study only to run into a huge, warm body. Yona looked up only to see Hak scowling down at her.

“Tell me, do you just live to scare the living daylights out of me?”

“Well technically it is nighttime” Yona offered, and Hak just tapped his foot on the ground.

“I go to check on you and you are gone. Could you not be even a bit more concerned over my nerves? You are going to scare me into the next life.”

“You live for such excitement,” Yona said before smiling, “or else you would be terribly bored.”

Hak’s lips quirked up into a half-smile half-grimace and Yona resisted the urge to giggle, feeling as if a great weight had been suddenly lifted from her shoulders.

“So I’ve heard you’ve gotten Lord Hakuryuu to agree, how you managed that I would love to hear,” Hak said as he rested his Hsu Quando on his shoulders, the two walking together back towards Yona’s quarters.

“My charms and personality.”

“Now I know you are lying. The Empress I know has the charm of a dead slug,” Hak said and Yona reached up to smack the back of his head.

“Now you are just being fresh. I’ll have you know I am in possession of great skills and charms. All of which I chose not to waste on you,” Yona said turning her nose up in an exaggerated fashion.

Hak’s smile was just taking a more promising edge, but it was then that Hak stilled for a moment and looked around the corner to where the garden lay. Yona followed his gaze curiously before picking up a stray light in the garden.

“Someone is there?” Yona asked and Hak just scowled.

“You should return to your room, Empress. I’ll go see what it is.”

“I’m going with you!” Yona said firmly and Hak obviously looked like he was fighting the urge to snap at her in annoyance. But Yona wouldn’t blame him, after all, it was very late at night after all and Hak always took on far too much.

“And why is that?” Hak said with a heavy sigh.

“Because it is what I want,” Yona explained, “besides you need someone watching your back.”

“That isn’t how the whole bodyguard thing works you do realize that right, Empress?” 

“It will work however I wish it too! At least let me go with you,” Yona asked him.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, but if that’s what you wish Empress. Stay behind me, and stay quiet. We are just going to observe, alright? If I even smell trouble, we are leaving immediately,” Hak asked and Yona nodded.

“I promise,” Yona said with a firm nod. “After all, I wouldn’t wish for you to die of fright. I need you to be around so I can order you about on frivolous errands.”

“Gods know that what I am here for,” Hak chuckled as they slowly made their way towards the garden, and to unknown visitors in the night.


	7. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hak…I am going to become the Empress of the Kouka Empire.” Yona said, standing up on unsteady legs. “I will show everyone that I can do more for this country then anyone ever expected. I will…I will become the greatest ruler the people have ever known. That way…that way I can prove them all wrong." After the death of her father, Emperor Il, Yona assumes the throne of the Kouka Empire in a tumultuous time. In order to maintain power she must gather her allies and play the games by rules not her own, while coming close to losing what she holds most dear. But thankfully, it's time to turn the tables on an unexpecting kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you everyone who has stuck with me through my writer’s block period with this fic, it means a lot to have your support! To thank you, here I show up with another doozy of an update, racking up an impressive 5800+ words. Yona is getting work done, that’s for sure!
> 
> (other notes, probably totally lowkey JaeKi happening but yep that’s a thing)

The garden at night, Yona was coming to realize, held a more sinister sort of visage then it did in the morning. Branches appeared like disembodied arms raking the skies, bushes turned into figures hunched over in the mud clawing dirt into their root-fingertips. Thorns threatened to catch Yona’s nightdress and roots twisted along the ground to catch her toes and tried to trip her as she soundlessly made her way following Hak to the source of the stray light. The darkness was thick and pervasive, as the moon hid behind a thick veil of cloud, obscuring most things from sight. For a moment everything was quiet, save for the stray sounds of insects and night-birds whose cries punctuated the night that covered the land. It wasn’t until Hak and Yona drew as close as they dared go to the light, ducking behind the bushes and peaking between bush-boughs, that the sounds of a conversation became clear.

“—Prince Jaeha, I still have no idea why you have called me out here in the dead of night. I shall have you know I was happily asleep,” Lord Hakuryuu said, appearing illuminated by the lantern upon the bench where Prince Jaeha sat, lacking his earlier grace and instead looking grumpy as the light which clung and glowed from his pale skin cast shadows in all directions. 

“Oh come now, Kija, drop the title! We have known each other for too many years to be so formal, at least in private,” Prince Jaeha laughed as he offered a cup to Lord Hakuryuu from his side, earrings glinting gold. “Indulge yourself, or else I do believe you are going to ruin your pretty face.”

Yona resisted the urge to make a sound, and Hak glanced at her in equal surprise. Yona hadn’t realized that Prince Jaeha and Lord Hakuryuu were acquainted, let alone had a friendship (an obviously intimate one by the sounds of it). This was something neither she nor Yun had anticipated at all and it could complicate things in ways she couldn’t predict.

“What is going to ruin my face is being up at this god forsaken time!” Lord Hakuryuu huffed before sitting down (and not touching the full glass by his side). “So tell me, what is it that you want Jaeha? I know you better than to believe this to be a purely social call.”

“You’ve accepted the Empress’s offer,” Prince Jaeha said as he poured himself a portion of liquor and took a swig.

“I have indeed, is it that shocking to you?”

“You are a proud man, Kija. And you also live your life bound to the traditions of your people. I can’t help but think your acceptance of this…subservient position means that something has happened. I just cannot figure out what,” Prince Jaeha said, and Yona felt her stomach twist as Lord Hakuryuu looked up at the sky.

“Our mines are old, Jaeha,” Lord Hakuryuu answered tiredly. “More importantly than that, I cannot help but worry that someday in the future, perhaps not in my generation or even the one after that, but one day the last scrap of silver will be pulled from the mountains. If that happens, where have I left my people? I need to find something, another industry, for being dependent on one does not sit well with me. I believe that, perhaps, this deal could shed some light on a way.”

“Why did you not come to me about this if you were worried?” Prince Jaeha asked quietly, concern coloring his voice. Lord Hakuryuu just scoffed at his sudden tenderness.

“Your country is drowning in debt, why would I come to you?”

“Ah, slightly below the belt dear friend,” Prince Jaeha laughed and Lord Hakuryuu rubbed his temples.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s this blasted time of night, I’m not thinking straight. Please forgive me, that was very rude and insensitive towards your situation.”

“Its fine, I understand,” Prince Jaeha said, waving off his concerns. “You are right, my country is drowning. And I can’t help but think that this would only add more weight. My people cannot take much more. We are on a precarious edge right now. Just one bad fishing season and we might go under. But still, you know you can come to me.”

“So it is you who most needs this, is it not?”

“Becoming a servant-state to another large country is the last thing I want!” Prince Jaeha scoffed. “My country does not need to become the battleground for larger countries, a prize to be won. My people are thirsty for freedom, and it is they who hold power over us that take it away. Truly there is nothing more ugly then those who take away the freedom of others. Those who do ought to die, rot, and return as thorny roses.”

“Jaeha, may I speak to you plainly?”

“Please do so; this was my intention of inviting you out here.”

“I believe, perhaps, you are not giving the Empress a fair chance,” Lord Hakuryuu stated clearly. “That is, I mean, that you are passing judgment fairly quick. Which I have found on various occasion to be a character flaw of yours. Both Chieftain Seiryuu and Clan Head Zeno are in deep consideration over the proposition that the Empress made and are very carefully weighing their options, and more importantly, they are waiting for the Empress to make clear that she is worth following. I would suggest that you do not close your heart too much to the possibilities before they are presented to you, as you might miss a valuable chance.”

“Your words are as sharp as ever, friend,” Prince Jaeha chuckled. “I appreciate them.”

“Unfortunately you are one who doesn’t mind verbal abuse.”

“Now, now Kija. Certainly I do not dislike it, but I also certainly prefer when it is done in certain compromising situations,” Prince Jaeha chuckled deeply and Lord Hakuryuu choked on air as Yona felt her cheeks heat up at the obvious suggestion in his tone.

“Must you always be so insufferably shameless?”

“Only because the faces you make are insufferably hilarious,” Prince Jaeha teased and Lord Hakuryuu stood up with a huff.

“Well, if that is all you require of me I shall be leaving you now! I’d rather not stay and have my sensibilities attacked!”

“Come now, friend. If you stay so humorless you shall find it difficult to find a wife!”

“Thank you kindly for your concern but I promise I will somehow manage on my own! You and my Grandmother are both terrible, you realize that, correct?”

“Just come visit me more, I shall introduce you to women to help you over your fear, or even better perhaps—”

“Goodnight Prince Jaeha!” Lord Hakuryuu announced before stomping away towards his quarters. For a moment Prince Jaeha lingered to finish his glass, gazing up at the moon forlornly before quietly returning to his own quarters, carrying the lantern by his side. 

“Well, that was not what I was expecting,” Hak interjected in the silence, making Yona jump. “The White Snake has a backbone.”

“White Snake?” Yona asked and Hak just shrugged as Yona stood up and brushed her nightgown.

“I didn’t realize that they knew each other, this…this complicates things.”

“Complicates how?”

“They have an alliance between them. I did not think to take that into account,” Yona explained before Hak just crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully.

“But Lord Hakuryuu was arguing in your favor. That is a good thing, isn’t it Princess?”

“It was,” Yona said softly. “I am thankful that Lord Hakuryuu has helped me, though he does not know it. But at the same time…I…I’m frustrated.”

“Why?” Hak asked as they began to walk back to her rooms.

“Because Lord Hakuryuu shouldn’t have to!” Yona exclaimed with force. “I should be able to convince him with my own power. I should…I should be able to show him that I can do good by him and his people. I should be able to show him that he can trust me. It’s the fault of my inexperience that things are this way.”

“You are being far too hard on yourself,” Hak told her tiredly, “what part of the fact that you only just came into power do you not understand? Of course you are inexperienced. Inexperience is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But I…I feel as if I should be doing more. Don’t you understand, Hak? There is more I could do to help these men’s countries!” Yona explained feeling her frustration bringing forth tears. “I’m supposedly so powerful, and yet I can do nothing! I’m…I’m—“

It was then that Hak grasped Yona’s arm, turning her to look at him directly. For a moment Yona’s heart leaped into her throat and she froze there as her mind went blank at the sight of Hak’s intense gaze. He looked on the edge of annoyance, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed. For an odd moment as the moonlight filtered through the clouds and slanted across his face, twinkling in his blue eyes and dark hair, tracing his strong chin and defined features, Yona thought he was handsome. But it was an odd revelation to make, as the one she was looking at was a staple of her childhood.

“Princess, listen,” Hak said firmly. “You are trying your best. I see that every day and it makes me filled to the brim with pride. You work so hard for me and for Yun and for everyone in the kingdom and even for people in countries outside your reign. Stop belittling yourself. Stop blaming yourself for things you couldn’t control even if you wanted to. It’s not fair and you need to put that behind you.”

“It’s much harder than you are making it out to be,” Yona murmured as Hak loosened his grip and Yona took back her arm, feeling as if heat had washed against her skin and left it tingling.

“I know. I know, I’m sorry,” Hak said with a huff while ruffling his hair as they returned to the stone walkway of the inner palace.

“It’s fine, Hak. I thank you, for speaking plainly with me,” Yona admitted, “truly I appreciate it. No one else speaks as plainly to me as you do, and truly it helps me.”

“Well, I’m thankful to hear it,” Hak said before tapping his Hsu Quando upon the ground. “Well, you better get off to bed then. Lacking sleep will make your face wrinkle.”

“Oh do be quiet, my face is in fine condition. If not, then I’ll take the money I need for remedies out of your pay specifically,” Yona huffed as she turned on her heel. “Good night, Hak.”

“Good night, Empress,” Hak wished her and Yona knew his eyes followed her all the way until she got into her room. It was then as she ducked behind the door that she reached to finger the hem of her sleeve, just above where her skin still tingled as if it has been burned by too-warm water. Away from prying eyes, Yona slid down upon the wall and sat upon the floor, staring longingly towards the moon that finally reappeared from the cloud cover.

Yona knew that she would certainly be lacking sleep that night.

* * *

Her usual meetings dragged on without end, and by the time she had a spare moment Yona was itching to get out of the studies and main halls and have a moment alone. And so, resisting the urge to tell her attendants to leave her (for she knew Hak and Yun would both be mad if she again slipped away from her attendants), she made her way to the stables in order to check upon the horse that Clan Head Zeno had bestowed upon her. Her attendants waited in the shadows of the courtyard as the stable hands bowed and led the gorgeous creature from its confinement in the stable. Again its size took her off guard as Yona had never seen such a large and well-muscled horse before in her whole life. Balam looked at her with deep, gentle eyes as Yona approached from the side as Hak had taught her to do so. The beautiful creature scarcely seemed to notice her, but thankfully Yona thought, he certainly didn’t mind her touching him as well. It truly almost seemed like a shame, Yona thought sadly, that such a horse would never see the beautiful and open plains of Clan Head Zeno’s lands again. Those open plains where Balam was obviously meant to be running free. Perhaps, Yona thought, she would at least designate him to Hak so that he could continue to be conditioned and run. Though the idea of sending him to battle was a daunting and terrible one indeed.

“Good morning, your highness!” A cheerful voice drew Yona from her inner thoughts. Yona looked up to see Clan Head Zeno half skipping towards her, his smile gleaming in the warm midmorning light, his face bright and filled with color as the lingering morning glow clung to his bright woven robes as if he was the bringer of day itself. In his brightness, Yona couldn’t help but feel her lips turn up in return. 

“Good morning, Clan Head,” Yona greeted in return. He bowed gracefully, dipping almost to touch his toes before standing up with the grace of a dancer. The horse looked to him and affection pooled in Zeno’s eyes as he approached the horse, it craning its neck to meet his hands as Zeno gently whispered something in the horse’s ear and it reached to nibble on his sleeve. Zeno laughed heartily, before pulling out slices of apple.

“Silly, greedy boy,” Zeno laughed before offering him a slice which the horse gently took from Zeno’s fingers. “Balam’s a very well-manner horse, but he does have a sweet tooth as many of his kind do.”

“I can understand why,” Yona agreed, “I love sweet things as well, to my—or rather, it was to my father’s chagrin.”

A twinge of pain flitted inside her chest quickly but surely, fluttering like a bird whose wings had been broken and yet still ached for the open sky. An understanding immediately filled Zeno’s expression before his smile softened and he offered the second moon-sliver of bright apple to Yona.

“Would you like to give him this?” Zeno asked so gently. “He will be easy on you if he thinks he will be getting sweets, and it will help him get used to you.”

“I’ll try,” Yona said, taking the apple slice before offering it to the horse. He seemed not to mind that Yona did not have Zeno’s delicate way, and took the slice from Yona’s fingers regardless and just as eager as he crunched on his newfound treat. Yona reached out cautiously to stroke the horse’s muzzle, trailing her fingers below the liquid-dark eyes and trying to be as cordial and gentle as possible.

“The Empress has a way with horses as she does with her people,” Clan Head Zeno observed and Yona couldn’t help but laugh as she drew away, the ache in her chest receding.

“Please tell the sea of Lords and Advisors that and I’m sure they’ll convince you otherwise,” Yona told him sarcastically and Clan Head Zeno gave her a grin that almost split his face in two.

“The Empress also has quite the way with words,” Zeno chuckled, and Yona pulled her hand away from the horse who begun to graze absentmindedly.

“How does this day find you, my lord?” Yona asked him, courteously.

“Quite well actually!” Clan Head Zeno explained. “The weather here is not too hot or cold, the food is well prepared, the animals are happy and Zeno’s people are well cared for. In fact, Zeno would dare to say Zeno is doing quite well indeed!”

“I am glad to hear that.”

“Would the Empress have time to walk with Zeno for a bit?” Clan Head Zeno asked her with a breezy sort of smile. Yona looked back at her attendants, with a motion of her hand they curtsied and a stable boy came to retrieve the horse. Yona looked back at Zeno with a smile.

“It would be my pleasure,” Yona said as they began to walk together through the courtyard. “May I be so bold as to inquire what is you wish to speak of, my lord?” 

“Zeno believes it will not be hard for the Empress to imagine,” Clan Head Zeno said before laughing, “though first things first, Zeno would prefer the Empress to just call Zeno, Zeno. My Lord and Clan Head makes Zeno sound like an old man! Zeno is still sprightly and young, as Zeno is only a year older than the Empress herself even.”

“Are you sure?” Yona asked in shock at his familial way, “Wouldn’t that be inappropriate?”

“Zeno already considers the Empress a friend of his, and Zeno likes being informal much better! Zeno’s people are always cheerful and open, and that is how Zeno likes it best. Zeno would like to speak to the Empress as a friend, rather than with politics,” Clan Head Zeno said before looking to Yona with a beseeching sort of gaze, “is that not allowed?”

“If that is what you wish, I will be happy to oblige,” Yona said in return and Zeno smiled before walking besides her.

“As the Empress most likely guessed, Zeno wished to speak with her on the matter of what was discussed the other day,” Zeno explained, “and Zeno wanted to be sure that he could speak with the Empress personally about this matter.”

“As do I,” Yona admitted.

“For that Zeno is glad,” Zeno said with a laugh. “As the Empress knows, Zeno has a betrothed.”

“You did mention that before,” Yona said without judgment, “what is her name?”

“Her name is Kaya, we have been promised to each other since we were children, and she is very, very important to Zeno, and Zeno loves her very much,” Zeno explained. “Zeno loves Kaya’s smile, and her caring way, and she’s always thinking about Zeno even when Zeno is being stubborn.”

“Was it your parents who decided on your betrothal?” Yona asked curiously.

“Yes, when we were very little,” Zeno told her.

“She sounds like a wonderful girl, who is very lucky to have my lor-your love…Zeno,” Yona addressed and the humor sparking in Zeno’s eyes was nearly infectious.

“Zeno likes to think so, though he can be stubborn and thick-headed, Kaya loves Zeno despite his faults and he is very grateful for that,” Zeno said skipping forward a few steps before clasping his fingers behind his back. “Kaya told Zeno that she trusts in him and the God’s voices which he hears.”

“Have you…heard the voices of the Gods?” Yona asked, her mouth dry as Zeno turned back to her, his eyes filled with something deep and ancient.

“I have,” Zeno said before giving her a gentle look. “Zeno is sure the Empress would wish to know what it is Zeno heard.”

“If it is for my ears to hear,” Yona said, feeling as if her stomach was tying itself into knots. “If not, then don’t feel pressured in any way to tell me.”

“Is the Empress fearful of the Gods? Despite her being revered as a God upon the earth?”

“As any mortal should be,” Yona admitted. “And let me be clear that I do not believe myself to be different from any other woman before the gods.”

“But the Empress is not simply any mortal.”

“Perhaps some would have you believe so, but I am a human without any special abilities or skills,” Yona said firmly. “I am unfortunately weak, and entirely selfish. I am not anything like a god.”

“Perhaps. But Zeno is wandering from the original topic. Zeno tends to do that sometimes,” Zeno said, losing the ancient and awe-inspiring aura and returning to the joy of a child. “Kaya trusts Zeno, and Kaya is also very sick, as are Zeno’s people. Zeno’s people have been running from the slavers, stricken by illness and fatigue. Perhaps not in Zeno’s generation or the one after it, but the way things are going, Zeno’s people will vanish. As much as Zeno’s people need aid from the Empress, his people also need protection. Protection that perhaps the Empress would be able to give.”

“I would,” Yona said firmly, “I would not stand idly by as your people disappear and are stolen from you.”

“The Empress is quite bold!” Zeno laughed. “Zeno doesn’t dislike that about her.”

“Forgive me,” Yona couldn’t help but laugh.

“The Empress is young, and hasn’t lost her fervor nor her hope in humanity. It is because of these things that Zeno happily asks the Empress if he may join her in her scheme in return for the protection of his people and humanitarian aid,” Zeno said turning to look at her, and Yona took his hands.

“I absolutely promise to uphold this promise for you and the girl that you love, Zeno,” Yona promised him as she squeezed his hands. 

“And Zeno promises to be a good friend to the Empress during this time. Though Zeno might be disappointing in some regards, Zeno hopes you will find him a good help regardless.”

“And I hope, despite what you might find lacking in me sometimes, that you will find me an equally good help and good friend.”

“Zeno is sure that he will find you so!” Zeno chirped.

“If I may be so bold as to ask, did the Gods tell you that you could trust me?”

“The Gods didn’t have to tell me that, Zeno just decided to follow the Empress of his own will. And it is your will and how you exert it which will be important in the upcoming days,” Zeno explained meeting her gaze. “Though if you do wish to know what the Gods tell Zeno, feel free to ask. Sometimes advice is needed when you least expect it.”

* * *

“Empress, you’ve done it! Two consorts!” Yun half screamed, as he jumped out of his seat, nearly tripping over the chair leg as he did so. “Our plans can go into motion at this rate!”

Yun and Yona had been sitting in the study, as they usually did while working on the papers and budgets as Yona had told Yun the news. Light and a breeze filtered through the windows, brushing the pages of the books and stirring the parchment upon the tables, pages fluttering like a dove’s wings as they were loosed from folders and under weights to be signed by Yun’s delicate but purposeful scrawl. With his ecstatic movement and the bang of the chair, papers flew and scattered across the floor, and were quickly discarded from Yun’s mind as excitement most likely over took him.

“I would like to take the rest of the time to convince Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah and Prince Jaeha,” Yona told him as she bent to quickly pick up some of the papers. Yun blinked before his jaw dropped as he completely digested her words.

“Why should you do that? If they do not wish to come to our agreement, then there is no point in pushing for it, your highness! We should begin making plans and-”

“I do not feel that way,” Yona interrupted firmly as she settled the papers back beneath the weight, cutting him off with a raised hand. “I feel…as if it is not just about helping me and my position with the benefits to these men being afterthoughts. I’ve come to realize that more when I was speaking to Zeno.”

“Zeno?”

“He asked me to call him that,” Yona clarified immediately. “But in any case, he has a betrothed. Her name is Kaya, and I can help her as well as all of the people that he cares for with this deal. It’s that way with Lord Hakuryuu as well. Both of them are relying on me, just as I am relying on them. If I can also help Chieftain Seiryuu and Prince Jaeha, then shouldn’t I try to reach out to them with more conviction, Yun?”

“Your highness, please don’t take this the wrong way, but do you have any idea on how you would convince them to join these plans? You are not a seasoned debater yet. And considering the recent history of both of their nations it was an uphill battle from the onset.”

“Just because it is an uphill battle doesn’t mean that it won’t be worth the fight and the reward won’t make up for any losses.”

“Perhaps you are a better debater then I gave you credit for, your highness,” Yun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back down in his chair, sinking back as if all the air had been knocked from his lungs.

“Please Yun? Won’t you help me?” Yona pleaded with him.

“You know I cannot deny your requests, your highness,” Yun murmured and Yona sat next to him and took his hands, sitting down so that she could meet his eyes evenly.

“I am not asking as an Empress to an advisor. I am asking as Yona to her friend Yun,” Yona told him honestly and his eyes widened.

“Empress…” He whispered in shock.

“Forgive me if I am being, perhaps, too emotional in my plea. I know that isn’t proper etiquette for a debater. I have completely resorted to pathos appeals. But please Yun. I want to do something to help not only my people, but other nation’s peoples, and I need you to help me.”

“People might peg that for pride, Empress.”

“If so, I am guilty. It is a character flaw of mine.”

“When you agree with your opponent normally that is ceding.”

“I am holding my ground, Yun. I know you are just as idealistic as I am, deep down in that cynical shell you like to show to the world.”

“Empress, you wish for me to help you come up with an additional scheme?”

“Scheming is what you and I do best together,” Yona said with a wobbling smile. Yun was quiet for a moment before he huffed.

“Gods! Alright, fine! This is sheer insanity, but I give. But only on one condition.”

“And what is that?” Yona asked before Yun just gave a shrug.

“Empress is too long, at least when we are in private, because we are friends, may I possibly call you by your given name?”

A giggle rose up from Yona’s throat without her consent, filling her cheeks with a flush, and causing Yun himself to fight his own smile as she covered her mouth.

“Were you jealous?”

“I was not!” Yun half-squealed in indignation, his face turning the burnt red of a coal pulled from the fire, nearly glowing and warming.

“Yun, you are adorable.” Yona could not help but giggle.

“What part of me is adorable?!” Yun gasped.

* * *

The next day, Yona watched as Chieftain Seiryuu trained with the men again, watching his power and show of demanding strength which dwarfed all others that he practiced with. While Yona stood on the sides of the practice grounds watching carefully, Yona did notice how those in his own tribe shied away from him and kept their heads down. When Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah came close, how deeply his countrymen bowed, and how at the end Chieftain Seiryuu stood alone in the field while his people simply milled along by the sides. His lone figure appeared like a shadow cast in the midday sun, not quite of this world and yet a presence felt by all who came close. 

“Empress?” Yun called after her as Yona made her way across the courtyard. Chieftain Seiryuu saw her, and shifted on his feet nervously as she approached. Yona smiled at him as she curtsied respectfully, and he returned with a short bow.

“Good morning, Chieftain Seiryuu,” Yona greeted him brightly. He seemed surprised, and perhaps slightly taken aback. He nodded his head down into a bow before looking up, though his eyes and most of his face obscure he tipped his head to the side to communicate an obvious question. “I was just about to begin practicing my archery, if you would like to join me.”

“Archery…?” He asked softly. Yona lifted up her arms and mimicked the motion of pulling back an arrow before he nodded eagerly in his understanding. Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah glanced to his compatriots who all bowed deeply in respect and recognition, before Chieftain Seiryuu followed beside Yona as they walked to the practice fields.

“Your servants are very distant from you,” Yona couldn’t help but observe out loud. 

“Servant…?” He asked in return (perhaps sounding out the word in order to understand it better) before shaking his head. “They care…but not servant.”

“So they aren’t your servants?” Yona couldn’t help but ask, confused at the distinction he was making as Yun hurried to keep in step with them.

“No…they are…my people,” He explained sounding quiet and thoughtful. His breath hitched before every word and Yona found herself slightly leaning towards him so she could pick them up.

“Your people, of course,” Yona said in agreement, but he seemed to be struggling to put something into words, something more abstract then what he was portraying.

“Ah…not…” He seemed to be thinking deeply on the matter and the proper way to express it. “They…worship.”

“They worship you?” Yona asked him as they finally paused upon the archery range.

“Because…” Chieftain Seiryuu motioned to his mask. “My line…and my strength.”

“Because you are such a talented warrior and your ancestry?”

“Empress, among the lord Chieftain’s tribes, those who live up to his level of achievement are considered the closest to the gods,” Yun interjected, and the man seemed vaguely uncomfortable with the definition offered but nodded slowly anyway (as if he had no choice on the matter). Her mouth went dry for a moment.

_“Is the Empress fearful of the Gods? Despite her being revered as a God upon the earth?”_

The words echoed in her mind with an unfortunate resonance. A God upon the earth, perhaps her people viewed it as more of a tradition then a true rule. But maybe it was not the same way for Chieftain Seiryuu Shin-ah and his people. 

_How lonely,_ Yona couldn’t help but think.

“Is that what you desire?” Yona asked of him as they got to the shooting range. Yona prepared her gloves and the Chieftain nodded but seemed almost surprised by her question as if the thought had never occurred to him about his own likes and dislikes.

“I…understand,” The Chieftain admitted as he picked up a bow, testing it by pulling it back. “They try…their best.”

“Their best?” She asked as Chieftain Seiryuu quickly fitted an arrow to the bow, instead of on the left side the right side, and just as quickly pulled it back fluidly and then letting go. With a loud thud the arrow striking the dead center of the target with ease. Yona gaped at the sight as he fired off four more arrows in almost an inhumanly quick succession, all hitting the different targets within their center.

“Wonderful shot, my Lord!” Yun gasped and the man just shifted on his feet, scraping the toe of his boot upon the grass and fidgeting as if the compliment was embarrassing to him somehow.

“Very wonderful,” Yona agreed with a laugh, “let me see if I can hit the target.”

Yona placed her legs and shoulders in the correct position, pulling her arm back as she had practiced so many times, releasing her breath to steady her aim, and then she shot. Her arrow flew tried and true and struck just off the middle mark. Soft clapping startled her and she looked to Chieftain Seiryuu who earnest expression made Yona smile back at him.

“Thank you!” Yona said surprised before suddenly he motioned, telling her to place another arrow in her bow, but instead of upon the traditional side, to do so on the right. “Why is it that you find that is the best way to do it?”

“Don’t…have to wait,” He explained softly. “I can…do as you do…but it is…good to be strong…in both…”

“So like how Hak trains me in swordsmanship to be proficient on both arms,” Yona said, nodding at his reasoning. “That is quite clever! Who taught you this technic?”

“Ao…did.”

“Chieftain Seiryuu Ao?” Yona asked as the man before her nodded back at her thoughtfully.

“He…taught me everything,” Chieftain Seiryuu explain, his soft voice taking on a deep melancholy that stirred Yona’s heart. “Ao was…stern, and he was strong.”

“Do you miss him while you are staying here?” Yona asked, the idea of this strong and so powerful and even revered warrior being lonely making her heart ache unbelievably. 

“Since…I have been away…leading,” The Chieftain explained mournfully, his gaze looking at something beyond her. 

His innocent and yet truthful answer only drove it deeper into her heart. And in that very moment, truly, she understood. Yona knew how it felt to miss a father (oh how she missed her own father with such force and pain at that very moment). She felt her eyes burn and threaten to spill over. Chieftain Seiryuu stood there, slightly bewildered at Yona’s sudden show of emotion.

“My lord,” Yona told him, knowing her action was probably wildly inappropriate but at that moment she did not care. “I wish for you to know this from the bottom of my heart. I never wish for you to feel alone for I wish, more than anything, that I can be your friend. That while you are here in my palace, you can feel free to be whatever kind of man you wish to be, to open your arms out as wide as you can and have freedom and be at ease here with me.”

“Friends…?” He asked, his tone almost full of wonder, as if the word itself carried a weight that Yona could never understand. Yona held out her hand to him, smiling.

“If you would allow me such an honor, my lord, I would love to be considered a friend of yours.”

Chieftain Seiryuu stilled, looking between Yona and Yun in both confusion but at some level desire, as if more than anything he wished to reach out to take the hand that was offered to him. Slowly, and with trembling fingers, he reached and then met and joined his cool fingers with Yona’s, and in that moment Yona was sure she could have burst with joy.

“I can…be your friend?” He asked, sounding so hopeful.

“We are already friends,” Yona assured him, returning his touch with a steady squeeze.

And to her surprise, his hand squeezed back.


End file.
